Disturbanza: Awakening
by YuKanda
Summary: Lavi e Kanda si svegliano in posti in cui non ricordano di essere stati e con orrore si rendono conto che il mondo è cambiato. Cercando di scoprire cosa è successo si troveranno a cedere ai loro sentimenti, risucchiati nel vortice degli eventi. - LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1: Anomalia

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**

Avrei voluto poter dire che il corso degli eventi di questa storia si specchia con la realtà dei fatti, ma disgraziatamente non è andata così. Devo per cui accontentarmi del mio povero operato come vendetta personale contro l'ingiustizia della sorte.

* * *

l

**Disturbanza - ****Awakening**

l

**

* * *

**

l**  
**

**1 – Anomalia.**

l

**

* * *

**

l**  
**

Kanda aprì gli occhi su un soffitto fatiscente. Mise a fuoco a fatica il grigio metallico che sbucava a chiazze da sotto al marciume che lo aveva ricoperto, non riconoscendo il luogo dove si trovava. Una goccia d'acqua filtrata da chissà dove gli cadde in pieno viso, riscuotendolo dallo stato di stupore catatonico in cui versava, facendolo trasalire; sbatté le palpebre più volte mentre si rendeva conto di essere disteso su di un lettino medico, e la memoria iniziava a ritornare.

La testa gli ronzava, e sentiva un dolore sordo alle orecchie: si portò una mano a toccarne uno e quando la ritrasse si trovò a fissare una traccia di sangue. Quindi era stato ferito in qualche modo alla testa, anche se non ricordava assolutamente come, e lo avevano portato in quella sottospecie di laboratorio.

Kanda si guardò meglio intorno nella penombra verdastra generata dalle luci quasi completamente soffocate dal muschio, e con una fitta di orrore la sua mente riconobbe quelle pareti, quegli strumenti, le cinghie che lo legavano al lettino... quello era _IL_ laboratorio, o quantomeno gli somigliava terribilmente, giacché era certo che l'originale fosse andato distrutto.

Sollevò la testa quanto bastava per guardare sé stesso: aveva una flebo infilata nel braccio, ed era stato denudato fino alla cintola. Strappò le fasce che lo bloccavano e poi l'ago del tubicino proveniente dalla sacca, mettendosi seduto; la testa gli girava, ma era certo che il tutto si sarebbe risolto in poco tempo, doveva solo aspettare che il suo corpo riassorbisse le ferite.

Notò i suoi abiti piegati su un tavolo adiacente, e scese dal lettino per recuperarli. Non era la solita Divisa, si trattava di una semplice casacca nera senza maniche e di una mezza mantella con riportato il fregio della croce Vaticana.

_Oh, certo, quella. _Ora ricordava. Ma perché era solo? E che ne era di Mugen, la sua Innocence? E i Noah? E soprattutto, _dove _si trovava adesso? Cercò di uscire dalla stanza, scoprendo che era chiusa dall'esterno.

_"CHE,"_ sbuffò con evidente disappunto, sferrando un poderoso calcio alla porta, abbattendola senza tanti complimenti. Il frastuono rimbombò a lungo lasciando un'eco sinistra nel corridoio su cui l'ingresso del laboratorio si affacciava, ma Kanda non vi badò, iniziando ad esplorare l'area.

Il passaggio era deserto e appariva in disuso da molto tempo: qualcosa decisamente non quadrava in quel posto. Chi lo aveva colpito e chi lo aveva rinchiuso in quella stanza, se lì non c'era anima viva? La risposta al silenzioso quesito formulato dalla mente di Kanda giunse all'improvviso, quando svoltato l'ennesimo l'angolo si trovò di fronte ad una serie di teche contenenti gli oggetti più disparati, fra cui i suoi occhi individuarono immediatamente Mugen.

Senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze, il samurai infranse la vetrina con un pugno, riappropriandosi dell'amata spada, incurante del segnale di allarme che aveva contestualmente iniziato a diffondersi da altoparlanti invisibili in conseguenza del suo gesto. Almeno, finalmente avrebbe scoperto chi lo teneva lì e dove si trovasse quel luogo.

L'attesa non durò a lungo, numerosi Akuma irruppero nella stanza, individuandolo e scagliandosi contro di lui, le loro voci metalliche che farfugliavano nonsensi.

- Che ci fa un Esorcista ancora vivo? - disse il primo mostro attivando i suoi cannoni.

- I nemici del nostro Signore e del popolo vanno eradicati! - esclamò il secondo, e tutti gli altri ripeterono quella frase come una cantilena.

Kanda non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi il perché di quelle parole assurde, fece a pezzi i primi Akuma e poi fu costretto a spostarsi, quando si avvide che questi continuavano a moltiplicarsi. Se quel luogo era uno dei Quartier Generali degli Esorcisti come sospettava, doveva esserci un gate da qualche parte!

Tagliò in due un altro Akuma, infilandosi prontamente in un corridoio laterale, senza rallentare la corsa né controllare gli inseguitori, finché la comparsa di cavi sul pavimento gli disse che il gate era vicino. Seguì quei condotti di energia trovando ben presto la piattaforma, inserì il suo codice attivando il portale e poi vi entrò, ovunque fosse diretto.

* * *

Lavi si svegliò in un comodo letto, il confortevole tepore delle coperte che lo faceva sentire, per una volta, al sicuro. Distese la mano in cerca della persona che credeva trovarsi accanto a lui, stiracchiandosi appena, ma non trovò nessuno, il letto finiva lì.

Sorpreso, si mise a sedere, constatando di essere in una stanzetta piccola e ordinata, con un arredamento molto semplice e tuttavia elegante, che poco somigliava a quella di una locanda; ed era solo, aveva semplicemente sognato di avere Yuu accanto a sé. Di nuovo.

Negli ultimi tempi quei sogni venivano a visitarlo un po' troppo spesso, e il giovane temeva che Bookman alla fine se ne accorgesse, perché non poteva controllare le proprie reazioni nel sonno, e prima o poi gli sarebbe accaduto di mormorare qualcosa di compromettente.

Il problema era che non vedeva Yuu da così tanto tempo da rendergli penoso ogni compito svolto nell'attesa di poter rientrare al Quartier Generale. Sì, ne era conscio, non avrebbe dovuto nutrire dei sentimenti per quello che lui considerava il suo migliore amico, un Bookman non ha bisogno di un cuore e bla bla bla, eppure non riusciva ad impedirselo.

Non era in grado di soffocare quei sentimenti, per quanto estranei e inappropriati potessero sembrare. Amava Yuu, alla fine dopo una strenua lotta con sé stesso era giunto a quell'inevitabile conclusione, che lo volesse o no doveva accettarlo. E ora gli mancava da morire, e...

Ehi! Un momento, perché era solo? Dov'era Bookman?

I ricordi degli ultimi eventi gli tornarono all'improvviso, e Lavi si alzò di scatto precipitandosi alla piccola finestra, da cui filtrava una tenue luce attraverso le imposte accostate; le aprì, e con esse gli scuri, rivelando il cielo nero della notte, rischiarato dalla luce delle numerose lanterne che facevano bella mostra di sé nella strada sottostante, appese sui muri di ogni casa. Sembrava tutto normale, se non fosse stato che l'ultima cosa che ricordava era di aver incontrato un Noah!

E lì non c'era nessuno; in più la città non sembrava presentare tracce di un'avvenuta lotta, e lui non era ferito. Che accidenti era successo allora? Poi li vide: Akuma di primo livello, sorvolavano il cielo come se niente fosse, e la popolazione sembrava non avvedersene. Era come se stessero pattugliando la zona in attesa di colpire, eppure non lo facevano ancora.

Lavi portò automaticamente la mano alla sua Innocence, non trovandola, e fu preso dal panico. Fu allora che notò di essere in effetti vestito per metà, ridendo di sé stesso e della propria sbadataggine; era a letto dopo tutto, chiunque ce lo avesse messo si era premurato di togliergli gli stivali e la giacca della Divisa: doveva anche aver tolto la sua Innocence dalla tasca sulla gamba pensando di fargli un favore.

Magari l'aveva riposta con gli abiti, rifletté velocemente il giovane, dandosi una rapida occhiata attorno e individuandoli sopra una sedia. Si stava precipitando a prenderli quando una voce alle sue spalle lo bloccò, facendolo voltare.

- Vedo che ti sei svegliato. Come ti senti? - la ragazzina Cinese che lo fissava sembrava non avere la minima idea dell'inferno che stava per scatenarsi fuori dalla sua casa, e gli sorrideva premurosa, un vassoio di cibarie in mano.

- Sta giù, - le intimò Lavi costringendola ad accovacciarsi in terra e posare il cibo accanto a loro, quasi rovesciandolo - ci sono cose molto pericolose là fuori! - ciò che ricevette in risposta fu uno sguardo confuso. - Sai che sono un Esorcista, vero? - chiese allora, e lei annuì. - Se mi dici dove hai messo il piccolo martello che avevo con me, sarò in grado di difenderti dalle cose lì fuori, e...

- Perché? - domandò la ragazzina visibilmente sorpresa. - Loro per me non sono una minaccia. E se abbandoni la Divisa e la tua arma nemmeno per te. - affermò sorridendo ancora, perfettamente calma, senza mostrare la minima traccia di paura per la presenza degli Akuma proprio nel cielo sopra la sua casa. Questa volta fu Lavi a fissarla sorpreso. Sorpreso e confuso. - Loro sono i nostri Protettori. - rivelò la piccola, annuendo convinta. - Sono gli Esorcisti che ci vogliono fare del male. Ma tu non sembri cattivo come ci dicono i governanti, per quello non ti ho denunciato.

- Cosa? - esclamò Lavi sconvolto, colto completamente alla sprovvista da quell'affermazione. Gli Esorcisti maltrattavano la popolazione? E cosa ne sapeva una bambina che a colpo d'occhio non poteva avere più di dieci anni di 'governanti' e denunce? - Tu mi stai dicendo che gli Akuma difendono le persone invece di ucciderle? - chiese il giovane Bookman sempre più spiazzato.

- Gli Akuma uccidono la gente? - fu la risposta incredula della piccola Cinese. - Sono gli Esorcisti che lo fanno.

_"OK, ricominciamo dall'inizio,"_ si disse Lavi, prendendo un profondo respiro e chiudendo il suo unico occhio, _"deve essere tutto un dannato sogno, ora mi sveglierò e..."_

Riaprì la palpebra, mettendo a fuoco di nuovo la ragazzina, che continuava a guardarlo perplessa. Il giovane dai capelli rossi si dette un pizzicotto, constatando dolorosamente che non si trattava affatto di un sogno; afflosciò le spalle, un sottile senso di catastrofe imminente che gli si insinuava dentro come un tarlo.

Sospirò, tendendo la mano alla sua piccola salvatrice, sorridendole come la sua 'persona' sapeva fare così bene, un sorriso rassicurante, ipnotico.

- Lavi. - si presentò alla sua attuale unica fonte di informazioni.

- Il mio nome è Yu-Mei, ma puoi chiamarmi solo Yu se vuoi. - la ragazzina gli strinse la mano, ricambiando il sorriso.

Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata, grattandosi la testa con fare divertito, cercando di mascherare il disagio che provava.

- No, meglio di no, lo uso già per un'altra persona. - le disse, ritraendo la mano e posandola poi sui capelli scuri di lei, scompigliandoli leggermente. - Ti chiamerò Mei.

- Yu è la tua fidanzata? - chiese subito Mei, e Lavi quasi soffocò ingoiando a quella domanda, posta con tanta innocenza.

- No, Yuu è il mio migliore amico. - spiegò brevemente, cercando di ignorare la fitta di dolore che il pronunciare la parola 'amico' riferita a Yuu gli produceva.

- Oh. Capito. Mangi? - propose Mei avvicinandogli il vassoio. Lavi annuì e iniziò con una delle pietanze, riflettendo su come farsi dire le cose che gli interessava sapere senza spaventarla.

- Ascolta Mei, - cominciò fra un boccone e l'altro - come sai che se non indosso la Divisa non sarò ucciso? - doveva fare in modo che Mei gli raccontasse spontaneamente cos'era successo quando l'aveva trovato, perché di certo Bookman era stato coinvolto in qualcosa che aveva causato quel mutamento nel mondo che tutti loro conoscevano, e la sua scomparsa si ricollegava senza dubbio a quegli eventi.

- Perché non sei più un Esorcista senza. - rispose candidamente la bambina.

- Giusto Mei, - si complimentò Lavi sorridendole - ma perché devo abbandonare il mio martellino? Non posso solo nasconderlo? - Mei scosse il capo, l'espressione di chi crede fermamente in quello che sa.

- No, perché senza non ti cercano. - affermò seria.

- Come mai sei così sicura? Lo hai visto fare? - Lavi pose la nuova domanda in tono casuale, staccando un boccone di pane Cinese e contemporaneamente prendendo una manciata di riso con l'altra mano. - Mei lo fissò pensierosa, aggrottando la fronte mentre si concentrava sui suoi ricordi.

- Dopo che io e Pong ti abbiamo trovato c'è stato un gran rumore, e abbiamo visto un Esorcista molto vecchio combattere gli Akuma, aiutato da altri due, uno alto e grande, l'altro basso e grasso. Ma suonava l'allarme, e arrivavano tanti Protettori. Allora dopo che l'Esorcista grasso è stato preso, quello vecchio ha fatto un segno all'altro e ha lasciato la sua arma. Così i Protettori si sono fermati e loro si sono nascosti. - Mei sorrise raggiante, soddisfatta di aver spiegato bene cosa aveva visto.

L'espressione di Lavi si mantenne sorridente, quel medesimo sorriso gentile di poco prima, mentre lui annuiva rassicurante alla ragazzina; ma dentro di sé il giovane si rabbuiò. Avevano catturato Chaoji a giudicare dal racconto di Mei.

Inoltre, sembrava che quando gli Akuma sentivano gli Esorcisti attivare l'Innocence scattasse una specie di allarme; Bookman l'aveva disattivata apposta per sottrarsi alla cattura, e Mei aveva creduto l'avesse abbandonata.

Ma dove si era rifugiato con Marie? E chi era insieme a Mei doveva essere colui che lo aveva portato lì dove si trovava adesso.

- Pong? E' un tuo amico? - chiese Lavi in tono suadente, portando alle labbra la tazza contenente il the che era sul vassoio. Mei fece un cenno affermativo, l'aria orgogliosa.

- E' il mio cucciolo di Akuma. - dichiarò sorridendo, e Lavi impallidì dietro la sua maschera cordiale. - Te lo faccio vedere! - esclamò poi emettendo un lungo fischio, e poco dopo una strana palla con braccia e gambe si affacciò nel vano della porta.

Un Akuma addomesticato? Come Chomesuke, o come quello incontrato da Crowley? In ogni caso gli Akuma erano creature fedeli al Conte del Millennio, se quel cosiddetto 'cucciolo' avesse riferito della sua presenza ai cosi che pattugliavano le strade la vita della piccola Mei sarebbe stata in pericolo. Doveva andarsene da lì, e in fretta.

- Oh, ma è bellissimo Mei, e, parla? - sapere quanto era intelligente quell'Akuma gli avrebbe dato un'indicazione sul tempo che aveva a disposizione per cercare Bookman e gli altri e abbandonare quel luogo. Mei annuì, accarezzando la creatura meccanica.

- Padroncina, lui Esorcista. Pericolo. Lui uccide Pong. - disse d'un tratto l'Akuma.

- No Pong, Lavi non ci farà del male. - Mei agitò un ditino aggraziato davanti agli occhi della creatura, scuotendo contemporaneamente la testa, l'espressione appena imbronciata. - Vero Lavi? - chiese poi voltandosi a guardare il giovane Esorcista.

Come mai quella gente era convinta tanto fermamente che gli Akuma la proteggessero? Quando era arrivato in Cina insieme a Bookman e agli altri Esorcisti non era così, come poteva il Conte aver soggiogato tutti in quel breve lasso di tempo in cui lui era rimasto incosciente?

Qualcosa decisamente non quadrava in tutta quella storia assurda.

- No di certo. - le rispose ostentando l'ennesimo sorriso accattivante, il tono della voce forzatamente dolce e suadente nonostante dentro si sentisse lacerare il cuore.

Dov'era Yuu? Se il mondo era cambiato allo stesso modo ovunque e gli Akuma lo dominavano, cosa ne era stato di lui?

- Padroncina non crede lui. Governanti detto Esorcisti uccide noi, lui pericolo. Chiamare aiuto. - insistette l'Akuma, strattonando il vestito rosso della piccola Cinesina.

- No, Pong. Smettila o ti chiudo nel ripostiglio. - Mei si portò le mani ai fianchi, spazientita, e Lavi si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo la sedia dove era piegata la sua Divisa.

- Non importa Mei. Ha ragione lui, se mi trovano qui tu passerai dei guai. - Bookman Junior si intromise nel discorso con l'Akuma, frugando intanto gli abiti in cerca della sua Innocence, e riponendola nella custodia una volta trovata, salvo poi sospirare e spostarla nella tasca anteriore dei pantaloni. Non dovevano vederla o sarebbe stato riconosciuto. Si tolse i gambali neri ornati di rosso e grigio, appoggiandoli sulla giacca con lo stemma della Rose Cross. Avrebbe abbandonato anche quelli, non poteva rischiare che li notassero. Infilò gli stivali e indossò la sua fedele sciarpa rossa (di lei non voleva proprio privarsi), quindi rivolse a Mei un ampio sorriso. - Distruggi la mia Uniforme appena me ne sarò andato. - si raccomandò posandole le mani sulle spalle, e la piccola fece un cenno affermativo col capo, gli occhi appena un po' lucidi.

- Saluterai il tuo Yu per me? - chiese Mei, e preso un abito da sopra un'altra sedia lo porse a Lavi.

- Certamente. - Lavi le arruffò i capelli, prendendo la casacca Cinese che la ragazzina gli offriva. Gli restava un'ultima domanda da fare prima di andarsene e iniziare le ricerche dei suoi compagni. - Ascolta Mei, per evitare di cacciarmi nei guai ho bisogno che tu mi dica una cosa importante: che aspetto hanno questi 'Governanti', li hai mai visti? E dove vivono?

- Oh, loro sono delle persone dalla pelle scura con dei segni a forma di croce sulla fronte. - rispose Mei, gesticolando per far capire meglio cosa intendeva. - Non abitano qui in città, vengono ogni tanto a vedere se siamo protetti bene.

I Noah. Proprio come temeva, tutto era sotto il controllo del Conte, era riuscito a plagiare quella gente ed i suoi scagnozzi provvedevano ad assicurarsi che nessuno scoprisse la verità. Però era strano che proteggesse degli inutili esseri umani, molto probabilmente li stava trasformando tutti nei suoi amati demoni meccanici mano a mano, senza che se ne rendessero conto; quella città era di sicuro un vivaio di Akuma.

- Quando tornano la tua mamma e il tuo papà, Mei? - le domandò Lavi all'improvviso, mentre si provava l'abito che lei gli aveva donato, fulminato da un brutto presentimento. - Resto con te fino al loro ritorno. Poi però dovrò andar via. - la piccola Cinese emise una risatina divertita.

- La mamma è diventata un Akuma, non tornerà a casa per un po' perché prima deve imparare a fare il Protettore. - Mei rivelò quell'informazione con orgoglio, gli occhi che le brillavano di gioia. - Un giorno anche io diventerò un Akuma come lei. - aggiunse con enfasi, e Lavi rabbrividì nel sentire il desiderio ardente dietro quelle parole folli. Come temeva quella gente era completamente succube, e presto in quel posto non ci sarebbero stati che mostri. - C'è Pong che pensa a me, non ti devi preoccupare. - disse ancora la bambina.

Lavi sospirò; non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per lei, né per gli altri abitanti.

La sua priorità adesso era di ritrovare il vecchio Panda, forse lui aveva un'idea più precisa delle cause di quell'anomalia. No, non era vero, la sua reale priorità era ritrovare Yuu, ma al momento non poteva indulgervi. Quindi risolse di trascorrere la notte in casa di Mei, e iniziare le ricerche del suo mentore la mattina seguente.

* * *

Il sonno di Lavi fu discontinuo e popolato di incubi terrificanti, e quando infine si destò completamente con l'arrivo dell'alba, la sua preoccupazione era cresciuta a dismisura. Conoscendo Yuu, si sarebbe lanciato a testa bassa nella mischia senza porsi domande, attirando tutti gli Akuma presenti su di sé e mettendo la sua vita in pericolo, e...

Maledizione, se solo avesse potuto contattarlo! Invece il dannatissimo golem fornito da Komui era perso chissà dove, di certo distrutto o non funzionante! Prese in fretta i nuovi abiti e li indossò, prima si riuniva agli altri prima avrebbe potuto cercare anche Yuu.

Si accomiatò da Mei con le solite raccomandazioni di essere prudente, dirigendosi per prima cosa verso il luogo dove la piccola gli aveva detto di averlo trovato; sperava in cuor suo di trovare tracce chiare dei movimenti di Bookman e degli altri Esorcisti del loro gruppo, abbastanza da poterle seguire almeno.

Ben presto si rese conto che la zona era piuttosto lontana dalla città, sulle colline adiacenti, piuttosto spoglie e desolate, ma riconobbe quasi subito che si trattava proprio del posto in cui avevano incontrato il Noah di cui non conosceva il nome.

Non gli ci volle molto ad individuare dove aveva avuto luogo lo scontro, sul terreno erano evidenti un gran numero di segni di lotta, zolle divelte, solchi bruciacchiati, gruppi di rocce abbattute che affioravano dalla polla acquifera presente a poca distanza; ma come temeva nulla di tutto ciò indicava che fine avevano fatto Bookman, Marie e Chaoji.

Senza contare che il Generale Tiedoll avrebbe dovuto essere insieme a loro, e invece Mei non l'aveva menzionato nel racconto che gli aveva fatto. Toccò la bruciatura ai suoi piedi e si chiese se anche Yuu avesse incontrato un Noah sulla sua strada, se avesse combattuto e se... Ritrasse la mano come se si fosse scottato.

Più cercava di impedirselo più ogni pensiero che formulava andava a Yuu, quella situazione stava diventando ingestibile, e il tacito accordo fra loro di fingere che nessuno dei due provasse nulla per l'altro iniziava a pesargli.

Sapeva che Yuu a modo suo gli voleva bene e lo considerava il suo unico vero amico, e questo caparbio rifiuto anche solo di ammettere l'amicizia fra loro era snervante; l'aveva lasciato arrivare così vicino a lui e adesso voleva tenerlo a distanza, come se non si fidasse, come se avesse paura delle conseguenze.

Certo, fra quello e dire che poteva nutrire qualche speranza che i sentimenti di Yuu andassero oltre la semplice amicizia era utopia, eppure Lavi non riusciva a smettere di illudersi. Si strappò forzatamente a quei pensieri, se voleva avere notizie precise sugli ultimi eventi che avevano interessato le missioni in corso doveva contattare Komui.

Non gli restava che tentare di tornare al Quartier Generale Asiatico, se in qualche modo erano sfuggiti alla cattura anche gli altri si sarebbero certamente diretti là; con aria affranta, Lavi voltò le spalle al campo di battaglia e puntò dritto verso il luogo in cui si trovava il gate da cui erano arrivati.

l

* * *

l

Kanda si ritrovò in un luogo buio e silenzioso, sembrava completamente deserto anche quel posto, ovunque fosse finito. Appena i suoi occhi si furono adattati all'oscurità riuscì a distinguere vagamente le sagome dei macchinari presenti nella sala: se il gate era attivo allora doveva essere funzionante anche il resto, non gli restava che trovare il modo per ottenere una luce.

Tastoni, posò le mani sui quadri di controllo, ottenendo di avviarli e in tal modo di illuminare parte della stanza, ma subito si fermò; non aveva idea di come si controllasse quella roba, e inoltre un posto che tutti sapevano in disuso avrebbe attirato l'attenzione se al suo interno si accendevano delle luci.

Imprecando fra sé e sé il Giapponese tolse le mani dal pannello, sperando che niente altro a parte quello si fosse riattivato, e cercò l'uscita di quel posto, il quale contrariamente a quel che gli era parso all'inizio era davvero vasto.

Sbucò in un ambiente altrettanto buio che probabilmente era un corridoio, e decise di seguire una delle pareti augurandosi lo conducesse in un punto che conosceva, di modo da capire dove accidenti si trovasse.

Camminò per diversi minuti senza incontrare nulla e nessuno, finché un chiarore dall'apparenza non artificiale iniziò ad intravedersi in lontananza, debole ma costante. Kanda accelerò il passo, e quando raggiunse la biforcazione si trovò in un'ampia sala dal soffitto altissimo, una delle pareti tappezzata di quadri ed enormi finestre su quella opposta: la luce filtrava da lì.

Era quella del tramonto, ma più che sufficiente per permettergli di esaminare la stanza, e l'Esorcista Giapponese non ci volle molto a capire di essere proprio al Quartier Generale Europeo, a Londra, rimanendo sconvolto nel constatare che versava nelle stesse identiche condizioni del posto da cui era appena fuggito. Abbandonato e in disuso apparentemente da moltissimo tempo, come se fossero trascorsi anni da che lui lo aveva lasciato quando era partito per l'ultima missione.

Quanto tempo era rimasto incosciente in quel laboratorio dunque? E cosa diavolo era successo a tutti quanti? Il dispositivo a forma di orecchino che Komui gli aveva dato non funzionava, e non aveva assolutamente idea di come rintracciare né lui né nessun altro... _  
_

_"CHE,"_ perché mai avrebbe dovuto voler ritrovare qualcuno di quegli idioti? Eppure il punto era proprio quello, c'era un idiota particolare che occupava costantemente i suoi pensieri e della cui sorte era terribilmente preoccupato, ora più che mai dopo aver trovato la sede dell'Ordine Oscuro in rovina.

Maledicendo la propria debolezza si costrinse ad esplorare ogni palmo dell'edificio, sperando di essersi sbagliato e di trovare qualcuno degli scienziati al lavoro da qualche parte... ma più andava avanti e più tutto gli pareva vuoto e fatiscente, e il senso di oppressione che sentiva bruciargli dentro il petto cresceva di pari passo.

Malgrado ciò continuava a rifiutarsi di ammettere di aver iniziato a provare sentimenti per qualcuno, con sé stesso e tantomeno con l'oggetto degli stessi. Tuttavia fingere che non ci fossero non li rendeva meno reali, né poteva in alcun modo cancellarli, ne era consapevole e ciò nondimeno continuava a pretendere di poterli ignorare per sempre; adesso però quell'incertezza, quella situazione che lasciava presagire una disastrosa catastrofe, lo portavano inevitabilmente a temere per la sorte di Lavi, a desiderare di averlo al suo fianco per poterlo prot... sorvegliare...

Perché sapeva bene che il giovane Bookman avrebbe fatto qualche sciocchezza lasciato a sé stesso, e lui non voleva... non voleva... no...

_"CHE,"_ gli sfuggì di nuovo dalle labbra mentre la sua mente concludeva a forza il pensiero che lui si rifiutava di formulare.

_...perderlo._

Frattanto aveva involontariamente raggiunto la sua stanza, così decise di approfittare per togliersi di dosso quegli abiti lerci, se nell'armadio ve ne fossero stati di più decenti, viste le condizioni di tutto il resto. Fortunatamente erano ancora lì dove li ricordava; trovò anche una Divisa di ricambio, e dopo essersi rivestito continuò il suo giro esplorativo, con gli stessi risultati ottenuti fino a quel momento: nulla.

Sovrappensiero, si avvicinò ad una delle finestre, e un movimento molto veloce all'esterno catturò la sua attenzione, facendolo trasalire. Akuma, in volo basso, vicino all'edificio!

Senza un attimo d'esitazione si precipitò verso l'ingresso, uscendo subito fuori, Mugen in pugno. Lo spettacolo cui si trovò davanti però non era esattamente quello che si aspettava; il cielo era popolato da decine di Akuma di livello uno e due, tutta la città ne era invasa, era come se uno sciame di neri corvi malevoli avesse inondato il cielo.

Si lanciò in corsa verso il nemico, attivando la sua Innocence e preparandosi a colpire, mentre contemporaneamente gli Akuma si voltavano tutti verso di lui e nell'aria risuonava un allarme del tutto simile a quello che aveva udito fuori del laboratorio dopo aver recuperato Mugen.

Kanda avanzò veloce addentrandosi nelle vie della città, distruggendo ogni singolo mostro nel suo raggio d'azione.

Stava per scagliarsi di nuovo contro il bersaglio più vicino quando la vide: al centro della piazza, in cima ad un immenso obelisco e circondata dagli Akuma, imprigionata nella propria Innocence come già le era accaduto ad Edo, faceva mostra di sé Lenalee, le braccia aperte a croce come un angelo che chiama a sé i fedeli.

Il samurai arrestò la corsa di colpo, gli occhi dilatati per lo stupore, fissando attonito la teca luminescente risplendere nella luce rossastra del tramonto.

- Lenalee... - mormorò di fronte a quella vista, un sottile senso di angoscia che gli stringeva il cuore. Se lei era in quello stato... forse... No, non doveva pensarci, la priorità era liberarla, poi avrebbe pensato a tutto il resto. - Lenalee! - gridò sperando che la ragazza lo sentisse, evitando con un salto i proiettili del primo Akuma, appena giunto a distanza di tiro.

_"Questa voce... la conosco... chi mi chiama?" _Gli occhi di Lenalee tremarono leggermente, ma non si aprirono.

Saettando fra le case in direzione dell'obelisco Kanda si rese presto conto che questo era isolato al centro di una piazza; sarebbe stato quindi impossibile per lui raggiungerne la cima senza aiuto, l'unica speranza era di usare gli Akuma come trampolini man mano che li distruggeva.

Nell'aria si diffuse un messaggio che invitava la popolazione a restare in casa intanto che i 'Protettori' li liberavano da un pericoloso Esorcista ribelle, Kanda notò con la coda dell'occhio l'Akuma che lo stava ripetendo spostarsi sopra la città, e un brivido di gelo lo scosse fin nel profondo. I

l Conte del Millennio dominava Londra? La popolazione ubbidiva agli Akuma? E soprattutto, credeva ciecamente alle loro parole? Come era stato possibile tutto questo in un tempo così breve? Oppure era davvero trascorso _molto _tempo mentre lui giaceva in coma nel maledetto laboratorio?

Troppe domande e nessuna risposta per la mente di Kanda, prettamente pratica e poco usa alle riflessioni complicate, più a suo agio con piani di battaglia che con analisi di eventi e ipotesi sulle motivazioni che li avevano scatenati.

Così il samurai risolse di pensare unicamente allo sterminio dei mostri davanti a sé e alla liberazione di Lenalee. Forse lei aveva le risposte che cercava, e una volta conclusa quella spiacevole faccenda le avrebbe parlato; ma ora la priorità era un'altra.

Trafisse l'Akuma più vicino, volteggiando nel vuoto fino a raggiungere il successivo, piantandogli Mugen nel mezzo della maledetta faccia irridente che gli ghignava contro e calpestandola per darsi la spinta al salto seguente, la lama della sua Innocence che fendeva e sventrava qualunque cosa si parasse nel raggio d'azione di colui che la brandiva.

La catena di esplosioni illuminò il cielo a giorno, detriti e scintille che precipitavano vorticando verso terra, il fumo nero originato dal metallo carbonizzato che saliva espandendosi, contaminando l'aria con un terribile odore acre, di morte e distruzione.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuggiaschi

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**

l

**Capitolo 2 – Fuggiaschi**

l

* * *

l

Due uomini discutevano di fronte ad una grande mappa posta su un tavolo al centro della stanza in cui si trovavano; uno dei due, dall'aspetto assai giovane, ascoltava con interesse ciò che l'altro, più alto e adulto, gli stava riferendo, quando una ragazzina dai capelli scuri e ribelli, la carnagione olivastra e dei vistosi segni neri sulla fronte, entrò senza annunciarsi, un sorriso malizioso sul viso e l'aria divertita.

- Sembra che due Esorcisti ci siano sfuggiti fratello, - disse rivolta all'uomo alto, carnagione altrettanto scura e capelli nerissimi legati in una coda bassa, gli stessi bizzarri disegni di lei sulla fronte - e uno dei due è scappato dal laboratorio della base in Nord America. Potrebbe quindi essere qui in città. - si appoggiò con i gomiti sul bordo del tavolo, contemplando la mappa, poi indicò un punto su di essa. - L'altro Esorcista è stato avvistato qui.

- Ne sei sicura, Road? - chiese il più giovane, la pelle molto più pallida e la vistosa chioma bianca, ma gli identici segni a forma di croce sul volto. - Due? - scambiò un'occhiata significativa con quello che la ragazzina aveva chiamato fratello.

- Sì, - confermò lei - un cucciolo di Akuma ne ha ripreso e segnalato uno in Cina. E' stato aiutato da una bambina del posto, che dovrà essere riprogrammata. Quello fuggito dal laboratorio invece è stato visto attivare un gate dai sorveglianti, quindi è quasi certo che sia arrivato qui. Lo farò cercare subito.

- Si sa chi sono? - domandò il giovane moro, ma Road non fece in tempo a rispondere che si udì il frastuono di un'esplosione, seguita da una seconda e poi da molte altre.

Tutti e tre i presenti si guardarono, e senza dire una parola corsero prima alla finestra, fissando sgomenti lo spettacolo che si intravedeva in lontananza, dopo di che gridando ordini a destra e a sinistra si precipitarono fuori dal palazzo diretti al luogo dello scontro.

A quanto pareva quell'Esorcista evaso era proprio in città.

l

l

Kanda attivò la Prima Illusione di Mugen, lanciando gli Insetti Infernali contro un gruppo di Akuma alla sua sinistra per poi saltare su uno dei mostri alla sua destra, la cima dell'obelisco che si faceva sempre più vicina.

- Lenalee! Svegliati! - chiamò di nuovo, e questa volta vide chiaramente le sopracciglia della fanciulla contrarsi nel sentire la sua voce.

Con un ultimo grande balzo atterrò sulla teca, accorgendosi che quella originatasi dall'Innocence era dentro; un altro involucro circondava Lenalee, probabilmente frutto della materia oscura maneggiata dal Conte. In questo caso...

Brandì Mugen con entrambe le mani e la piantò con forza nella barriera semitrasparente causando una crepa significativa, quindi con movimento esperto ruotò la spada, aprendo un solco identico su ambo i lati della prigione di Lenalee, che andò in frantumi, facendo scivolare Kanda pericolosamente verso il vuoto sottostante.

Il giovane si aggrappò alla base su cui poggiava la teca appena distrutta con la mano libera, ondeggiando in quel vuoto, lo sguardo fisso ora sull'Innocence che ancora avvolgeva Lenalee come un guscio, proteggendola da qualunque ingerenza esterna.

Come ad Edo, doveva trovare il modo di destare la ragazza e far sì che inducesse la propria Innocence a tornare alla sua forma usuale se voleva salvare entrambe le loro vite, perché soprattutto da quella posizione gli era piuttosto difficile tenere a bada gli Akuma.

Piantando Mugen nella piattaforma si issò in ginocchio sul bordo e posò il palmo contro la superficie del bozzolo d'Innocence, chiamando nuovamente Lenalee. Infine gli occhi di lei lentamente si aprirono, cercando la fonte di quella voce che ripeteva il suo nome con tanta insistenza.

- Ka-Kanda? - mormorò l'Esorcista Cinese sorpresa, mettendolo a fuoco. Quindi realizzò la sua situazione, e sbatté le mani su ciò che la imprigionava. - Kanda! Perché sono qui dentro? Che è successo? - poi vide il nugolo di Akuma volare attorno a loro, e si rese conto che erano appollaiati su quel coso, sospesi nel nulla ad una distanza enorme da terra. - Che significa? - chiese in tono incredulo, gli occhi esageratamente dilatati per lo shock, scivolando in ginocchio.

Il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Kanda, che riuscì a portarsi in piedi per fronteggiare il successivo assalto degli Akuma, i quali nel frattempo si erano riorganizzati e li stavano caricando.

- Lenalee, disattiva l'Innocence! Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, subito! - la esortò facendo a pezzi i proiettili che iniziavano di nuovo a piovergli addosso.

La ragazza annuì e cercò di concentrarsi, ma non riusciva a liberarsi; poi un proiettile esplose molto vicino a loro e Kanda perse l'equilibrio, costretto a saltare sul mostro più vicino, trapassandolo e accingendosi a passare al successivo quando si accorse che gli altri si erano portati a distanza di sicurezza. T

entò ugualmente il balzo, ma il Level 2 di fronte a lui respinse l'attacco, facendolo precipitare nel vuoto sotto lo sguardo orripilato di Lenalee. Il grido della fanciulla echeggiò tutto intorno, la barriera svanì e anche Lenalee si gettò dalla piattaforma, stivali cremisi che magicamente le avvolgevano le gambe conferendole una velocità spaventosa.

Fu un attimo, e Kanda si sentì afferrare saldamente, la sua caduta si arrestò e gli occhi di Lenalee si fissarono nei suoi, senza più paura.

- Facciamo piazza pulita, Kanda-kun? - gli disse sorridendo, e Kanda annuì, lasciandosi scivolare sopra un altro Akuma.

- Kanda! - esclamò all'improvviso una voce familiare dal basso, e il samurai immediatamente si voltò a guardarne il proprietario, che nel frattempo si era girato verso l'altro Esorcista presente. - Lenalee! - la voce echeggiò di nuovo, raggiungendo anche la fanciulla questa volta.

Entrambi gli Esorcisti scrutarono colui che li aveva chiamati, una figura incappucciata al cui fianco erano due Noah a loro ben noti, Tyki Mikk e Road Kamelot.

Kanda atterrò con un tonfo sordo dopo aver fatto a pezzi l'ennesimo Level 1, attaccando immediatamente il Noah che l'aveva chiamato ma di cui non poteva vedere il volto, mentre Lenalee continuava ad abbattere Akuma, ansiosa che i Noah mostrassero le loro intenzioni.

L'incappucciato parò il colpo di Kanda con una mano, lasciando scivolare la cappa sulle spalle, anche se già l'aspetto del braccio tradiva la sua identità.

- Moyashi? - esclamò Kanda incredulo, notando l'atteggiamento 'amichevole' dei due Noah verso di lui. - Traditore! - sibilò poi a denti stretti, rimettendosi in guardia e preparandosi a colpirlo di nuovo.

- K-Kanda, scappa... N-non lo controllo... più... - balbettò quello che era chiaramente Allen Walker, lasciando intendere di non stare volontariamente compiendo quelle azioni.

Le loro Innocence si scontrarono ancora, e Kanda fissò sconvolto il suo avversario, gli occhi spalancati nel comprendere ciò che sembrava infine essere avvenuto.

- Non puoi dire seriamente, io non fuggo davanti al nemico, mai! - ruggì sferrando con estrema perizia un calcio al ventre di Allen e poi muovendosi ad incredibile velocità per trafiggerlo in pieno petto.

Con una sgradevolissima sensazione di déjà vu Kanda si trovò a colpire il braccio di Tyki Mikk, incontrandone lo sguardo beffardo che sembrava compatirlo ora più di sempre, mentre il suo bersaglio crollava in terra contorcendosi.

- Andate via, prima che sia tardi... - boccheggiava Allen coprendosi parte del volto con la mano, in ginocchio sul selciato dietro Tyki, prontamente sorretto da Road.

- Segui il consiglio, Esorcista, prima che sia tardi, appunto. - sussurrò il Noah con voce così melliflua che fece rabbrividire Kanda, lanciando contemporaneamente uno sguardo perplesso al giovane alle proprie spalle, il quale emise d'un tratto un ringhio selvaggio.

- Smetti di resistermi, maledetto moccioso! - il grido strozzato fu accompagnato da un rigurgito di sangue, e anche sotto la mano che si premeva sull'occhio sinistro si intravide discendere un rivolo rosso cupo. - Il tuo corpo è mio adesso, rassegnati e arrenditi!

- Problemi, fratello? - lo derise Tyki Mikk con studiata noncuranza, continuando a tener testa a Kanda.

- Non sono tuo fratello! - sbottò con un gesto di stizza il giovane dai capelli bianchi, quindi si ricompose, rialzandosi. - Nessun problema, ho tutto sotto controllo. - tolse la mano dal volto, fissando Kanda con espressione di sfida, e un tremito gli percorse il corpo. _Dannato ragazzino, cerca ancora di ostacolarmi!_

Kanda sospese la prova di forza che aveva intrapreso con Tyki Mikk indietreggiando di un passo, trovandosi di fronte un volto irridente tanto quanto quello del suo attuale avversario, con gli stessi occhi dorati e le stigmate sulla fronte. Dunque era proprio come temeva, il 14° si era risvegliato, e moyashi era passato al nemico!

- Allen! - si udì un grido proveniente dall'alto, e tutti sollevarono la testa in quella direzione, dove Lenalee volteggiava distruggendo un Akuma dopo l'altro. La ragazza non aveva seguito gli eventi, per cui riconoscendo Allen nel giovane di fronte a Kanda si mosse per andargli incontro.

- Lenalee non ti avvicinare! - le intimò Kanda, ma lei non lo ascoltò, troppo felice di aver ritrovato il giovane di cui era innamorata ed impaziente di riabbracciarlo.

- Suvvia non essere egoista, lascia che venga anche lei a salutare il nuovo Conte del Millennio! - lo rimproverò in tono ironico Tyki Mikk, agitandogli contro un dito e scuotendo il capo al contempo.

- Maledetto! - sibilò l'Esorcista Giapponese fremente di rabbia.

Per Lenalee sarebbe stato un colpo terribile, lo sapeva, eppure non poteva impedirle di conoscere la verità; la fissò impotente mentre planava verso di loro.

l

l

Nello scendere verso terra Lenalee ebbe una bizzarra sensazione osservando il volto di Allen che guardava nella sua direzione; il sorriso che le rivolgeva era... strano. Da quell'altezza tuttavia non poteva dire con certezza come mai le sembrasse così diverso dal solito, così...

Poi la distanza si ridusse abbastanza perché vedesse bene quel ghigno beffardo, e il viso su cui era stampato. Gli occhi di Lenalee si spalancarono per lo shock incontrando quelli dorati del giovane, le sue labbra tremanti rimasero senza parole quando vide i segni neri sulla fronte di Allen, il tono più scuro che aveva assunto la sua pelle, l'espressione maligna dietro il sorriso sardonico.

- A... llen... - mormorò atterrando davanti a lui, la mano tesa come se volesse toccarlo ma senza la forza di raggiungerlo. - Che ti è successo? - aggiunse con voce rotta, e il giovane emise una risatina soffocata.

- Niente, mi sono risvegliato. - rispose scrollando le spalle. - Ma tu mi resterai accanto per sempre, vero? - fece per allungare le dita artigliate dall'Innocence per afferrarla ma si trovò a cozzare contro Mugen, e la sua espressione divertita fu contorta dall'ira. - Ancora tu!

Lenalee fissava pietrificata la scena, le mani a coprirsi la bocca, incapace di reagire.

- Non sembri padroneggiare bene il tuo nuovo corpo, - lo punzecchiò Kanda - parassita del moyashi! - di colpo ritrasse la spada per colpire il Noah nel corpo di Allen con tutta la forza e velocità di cui era capace, dal basso verso l'alto, sapendo che questi avrebbe tentato di parare con l'Innocence.

L'impatto scagliò Allen in aria facendolo precipitare a molti metri di distanza, furioso e dolorante, e Kanda ne approfittò per prendere di peso Lenalee e scappare. In quelle condizioni non sarebbe stata di alcun aiuto, e combattere ben tre Noah da solo era un autentico suicidio.

Ehi. Da quando si preoccupava se uno scontro potesse o no essere suicida? Quel pensiero sorprese Kanda, ma più di esso la risposta che diede la sua mente: rivedere Lavi.

- Allen! - gridava Lenalee protendendo il braccio verso il giovane Esorcista, che di nuovo si contorceva in terra lamentandosi.

- Maledetto, arrenditi! Non puoi scacciarmi! - latrava il 14° sbavando sangue, mentre Tyki assisteva divertito alla scena, Road che gli si era avvicinata e lo tirava per un braccio rivolgendogli uno sguardo eloquente. - E voi che aspettate! Prendeteli! - ordinò il nuovo Conte ai suoi supposti sudditi.

- Perché non ci pensi da solo, o mio Conte? Io e Road abbiamo altre cose di cui occuparci. - ribatté Tyki mostrando i denti con fare condiscendente; annuì alla ragazzina, ed entrambi aiutarono il fratellastro a rialzarsi.

- Uccideteli! - gridò allora il 14° rivolto agli Akuma, che ripresero prontamente l'attacco agli Esorcisti in fuga.

l

l

Kanda correva più veloce che gli era possibile stringendo Lenalee a sé con un braccio e brandendo Mugen con l'altro, evitando proiettili e attacchi vari degli Akuma che gli si paravano davanti e distruggendo quelli più vicini, cercando una via d'uscita dal campo di battaglia in modo da potersi occupare della ragazza, riorganizzare le idee e decidere sul da farsi; ma le creature del Conte non davano loro tregua.

Se solo ci fosse stato anche Lavi, lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare... no, non doveva pensarci!

Un altro palazzo gli crollò accanto mentre sfrecciava via lungo la fila di case opposta, sempre inseguito da un nugolo di Akuma. Lenalee aveva smesso completamente di muoversi e parlare ed ora gli sembrava un corpo morto fra le sue braccia, cosa che in quel momento era la sua maggiore preoccupazione. Che avrebbe fatto se lo shock fosse stato troppo grande da sostenere per Lenalee? Anche i Dark Boots si erano disattivati, sembrava quasi in coma...

Lui non era un dottore, poteva bendare egregiamente una ferita, quello sì, ma non era in grado di curare una mente sconvolta. Doveva trovare il modo di rintracciare Komui, era certo che lo scienziato fosse vivo nascosto da qualche parte, non gli restava che scoprire dove... Come avrebbe fatto era un altro discorso, ci avrebbe riflettuto dopo essersi messo in salvo.

Improvvisamente gli si stagliò davanti il ponte maggiore della città ed il canale su cui era costruito, e Kanda senza pensarci due volte si tuffò nella baia, scomparendo alla vista degli Akuma.

l

l

Frattanto nel covo dei Noah tirava aria di burrasca.

- Maledizione! - esclamò il 14° d'un tratto, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di Tyki e Road.

- Che c'è ragazzo? - chiese subito Tyki, le labbra incurvate in quel suo perenne sorriso sardonico, le gambe accavallate e il corpo abbandonato sulla poltrona in cui sedeva ostentando un atteggiamento lascivo. - Brutte notizie?

- Non chiamarmi a quel modo, non sono più il tuo piccolo Esorcista ribelle! - scattò il Noah nel corpo di Allen.

- Già che peccato, mi era simpatico quell'Allen. - si lamentò Tyki, emettendo un sospiro afflitto e poi rivolgendo di nuovo quel sorriso al fratellastro. - I nostri due fuggiaschi invece? Quel samurai e la piccola Lady?

- Gli sono sfuggiti! - rispose il 14° con rabbia, imprecando fra sé mentre percorreva a grandi passi la sala, agitando le mani come un ossesso. - Incapaci! Inetti!

- Sono solo Akuma fratello, non puoi pretendere miracoli... - commentò Tyki allargando le braccia in un gesto di rassegnazione, ottenendo dal 14° uno sguardo rovente.

- Avreste dovuto pensarci voi! - gli rinfacciò questi con enfasi, e Tyki gli agitò un dito davanti agli occhi, schioccando la lingua per esprimere il proprio dissenso.

- No, no, no. Sei tu che hai voluto lasciare in vita gli Esorcisti come esempio per la cittadinanza, esponendoli per le città come trofei. - puntualizzò il Noah del piacere come se stesse rimproverando un bambino disubbidiente. - Dovevi saperlo che qualcuno sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi. - Per tutta risposta quello che un tempo era stato Allen Walker chiamò a sé un Level 2, registrando un messaggio e ordinandogli di diffonderlo per tutta la città.

l

"La disturbanza è stata eliminata. Nessun Esorcista minaccerà più lo scorrere tranquillo delle vostre vite. La guerra è pace, finché combatteremo gli Esorcisti essi non potranno farci del male," risuonava come una cantilena in ogni angolo di Londra. "La città non ha subito danno alcuno, le strade sono sicure," annunciava la voce del nuovo Conte del Millennio ai suoi sudditi. "Un'altra grande vittoria è stata riportata contro gli Esorcisti, i nemici catturati sono stati sigillati e saranno esposti nelle pubbliche piazze come monito."

l

Kanda udì quel messaggio da dentro il tunnel delle fognature in cui si era nascosto, e il suo contenuto lo lasciò ancora più confuso, confermando in parte i suoi timori: i Noah ingannavano la gente con le loro frottole. Dominavano tutti dandogli a bere la loro verità distorta.

Sbuffò leggermente, depositando con attenzione Lenalee in terra e sedendole accanto; meno male che aveva notato l'imboccatura di quel foro sul bordo dell'argine, altrimenti avrebbero fatto un bel bagno nel Tamigi.

Tuttavia, non credeva di essere in grado di raggiungere il Quartier Generale percorrendo il labirinto delle fogne, dovevano per forza tornare in superficie. Non gli restava che attendere il calar della notte per sfruttare il buio come copertura e scivolare non visti per le viottole minori. Frattanto...

- Lenalee. - Kanda la scosse leggermente posandole una mano sulla spalla, e lei sollevò il viso a guardarlo.

- Sto bene. - rispose in tono vuoto, adoperandosi strenuamente per dare stabilità alla sua voce; si sforzò anche di abbozzare un sorriso triste, che però non convinse affatto Kanda.

Il giovane Giapponese si alzò in piedi voltandole le spalle e allontanandosi di qualche passo.

- Puoi piangere se vuoi, non ti rimprovererò. - le disse cercando di mantenere fredda la voce ma fallendo in parte.

Le sue emozioni stavano iniziando ad andare fuori controllo, la tensione accumulata nelle ultime ore minacciava di farlo uscire di senno, e il pensiero della sorte incontrata da Lavi non lo abbandonava un istante.

- Anche tu. - rispose Lenalee in tono sommesso.

Lei lo comprendeva meglio di chiunque altro, a volte Kanda tendeva a dimenticarlo.

- Cosa? - esclamò confuso, voltandosi a guardarla, in parte timoroso che indovinasse la ragione della sua ansia.

- Piangi se ne hai bisogno, qui nessuno ti guarda ed io non ti giudicherò debole se lo farai. - Lenalee non si illudeva certo di convincere Kanda a lasciarsi andare, anche se erano cresciuti insieme lui non le aveva mai mostrato i suoi veri sentimenti, mai, nemmeno quando lei andava a nascondersi con lui, piangendo.

Ricevette come prima risposta uno dei soliti _"CHE" _che il giovane opponeva come uno scudo contro ogni domanda indesiderata che gli veniva rivolta.

- Non dire assurdità. - aggiunse poi Kanda girandole di nuovo le spalle. - E' inutile.

- Ma sei così preoccupato che non riesci nemmeno più a nasconderlo, e... - Lenalee avrebbe voluto chiedere cosa lo angustiasse tanto, perché sapeva che non poteva trattarsi della sorte di Allen, ma fu interrotta bruscamente.

- Non sono preoccupato. - tagliò corto Kanda in tono così forzatamente gelido che fece sorridere la ragazza Cinese nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano.

- Lo sei. Con me non puoi mentire. - insistette Lenalee, assumendo un'aria imbronciata.

Questa volta fu il turno di Kanda di cedere un po' di terreno, e gli angoli della bocca gli si sollevarono appena, l'espressione che si rilassava leggermente.

- D'accordo, questi eventi mi hanno spiazzato. - ammise infine tornando a sedersi accanto a Lenalee, che continuava a scrutarlo pensierosa.

- Sono sicura che anche Lavi sta bene. - disse piano quest'ultima dopo un momento di silenzio, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata allarmata che le confermò di aver indovinato l'origine del problema.

- Perché mai dovrei curarmi di quell'idiota... - si difese goffamente Kanda, accorgendosi suo malgrado di essersi tradito con il tentativo stesso di giustificarsi.

- E' l'unica persona al mondo a parte me per cui potresti essere in ansia. - dichiarò l'Esorcista Cinese sorridendo comprensiva.

- Io non... - negò ancora cocciutamente il giovane, ma Lenalee lo zittì con fare autoritario.

- Shhh! Non è un crimine preoccuparsi di coloro cui si vuol bene, e sono certa che anche Lavi è in pensiero per noi. - affermò la fanciulla cercando di apparire allegra, ma le labbra le tremavano visibilmente mentre parlava, rendendo ciò che diceva altrettanto instabile; Kanda scosse il capo, preparandosi a negare di voler in qualche modo bene a Lavi, quando Lenalee lo abbracciò affondando il viso contro il suo petto.

- Lascia che mi nasconda da te come quando cercavo protezione da bambina... - sussurrò con un filo di voce, e Kanda non poté scacciarla, anzi la strinse, appoggiando la testa contro il muro freddo di quel luogo buio e spoglio, e sentì la sua Divisa bagnarsi.

_Piangi Lenalee, fai quel che io non riesco a fare..._

l_  
_

_(Turnaround)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely_

_and you're never coming around_

l_  
_

Kanda si lasciò andare ai pensieri che lo avevano assillato fino a quel momento, completamente, chiedendosi se in qualche modo il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato indulgendovi troppo a lungo, perché in quel momento più che mai sentiva la mancanza del sorriso idiota di Lavi accanto a sé.

l

(_Turnaround)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

l_  
_

Eppure non riusciva più a piangere, aveva versato tutte le sue lacrime in quel laboratorio dieci anni prima e ora non gliene restavano per esprimere la disperazione attuale. Sospirò, per una volta un autentico, vero sospiro, il vano tentativo di alleviare l'angoscia che sentiva opprimergli il cuore.

l

_(__Turnaround)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

l_  
_

La consapevolezza che il suo tempo scorreva veloce gli aveva sempre fatto evitare ogni tipo di legame, e adesso sentiva tutto il peso della sua condanna pensando a ciò che non sarebbe potuto mai essere, ora che si trovava realmente a desiderare quel legame. Un legame con qualcuno che come lui non poteva averne.

l

_(Turnaround)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

l_  
_

Ora questa consapevolezza lo spaventava, desiderava la presenza di Lavi accanto a sé e allo stesso tempo la rifuggiva, eppure quando il giovane Bookman lo guardava con quel suo sorriso, con quello sguardo che gli leggeva dentro, non riusciva a fare a meno di lui. Non poteva.

_(Turnaround bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

l_  
_

Ammettere tutto questo con sé stesso stava inevitabilmente rischiando di mandarlo in frantumi. Le sue difese stavano crollando miseramente, e non poteva permetterlo. Si portò una mano al viso.

Quanto tempo era trascorso? Lenalee ora sembrava tranquilla, il suo pianto era cessato e appariva serenamente addormentata. Kanda lentamente la scostò da sé per alzarsi, quindi messa Mugen in spalla prese la fanciulla in braccio, incamminandosi a cercare un accesso per risalire in superficie; ora doveva essere sufficientemente buio per coprire i loro movimenti.

l

l

Lavi tornò in città, percorrendo a ritroso la strada che ricordava di aver fatto dal gate dopo essere arrivati in quel posto, quando un manifesto sul muro di una casa attirò la sua attenzione, facendolo fermare di botto a bocca spalancata.

_"Avete perso una persona cara? Rivolgetevi al Conte del Millennio e tornerà da voi come Protettore,"_ recitava il testo sul cartellone.

Solo che la persona che invitava l'osservatore a seguire il consiglio non era affatto il Conte. Era Allen. E la luce nei suoi occhi non prometteva nulla di buono.

Akuma ovunque, la popolazione plagiata, e Allen che sembrava essere passato al nemico come Leverrier aveva profetizzato.

Bookman Junior riprese a camminare affrettando il passo, e tutti coloro che incontrava sembravano talmente assorti nei rispettivi compiti da non vederlo neppure, seguiti passo passo dal medesimo cucciolo di Akuma che aveva visto in casa di Mei.

Quelle cose avevano tutta l'aria di essere ciò che controllava il comportamento della gente, fornendo le informazioni al Conte. O forse avrebbe dovuto dire al 14°, che sembrava averne preso il posto?

Lavi scosse il capo sconsolato, doveva avere risposta alle sue domande o sarebbe impazzito; così, appena raggiunta la costruzione che celava il portale lo attivò subito, attraversandolo.

Lo spettacolo che lo attendeva dall'altro lato lo lasciò sgomento: tutto era in rovina, persino le pareti del Quartier Generale Asiatico sembravano dover cadere a pezzi da un momento all'altro.

Inoltre, sembrava deserto. Nemmeno Fu si presentò ad accoglierlo.

Si guardò intorno esaminando le rovine, e dopo un po' qualche testa iniziò a fare capolino da dietro pareti crollate e angoli bui; quindi l'assistente di Bak Chang, il dottor Wong, gli si fece incontro, stringendogli le mani con trasporto, quasi in lacrime.

- Lavi! Sei vivo, almeno tu... - esclamò al colmo della gioia, e quell'affermazione fu per Lavi come una pugnalata al cuore.

Che intendeva dire con quello? Che tutti gli altri Esorcisti erano morti? Yuu era morto? No, non poteva crederlo, non l'avrebbe mai creduto, mai... Mai. Peggio, non poteva proprio accettarlo, una simile eventualità era assolutamente fuori discussione.

- Che significa? Dove sono Bookman e gli altri? - chiese cercando di non tremare mentre aspettava di ricevere una risposta, temendo che fosse _quella _che _non _voleva sentire.

- Non sono qui. - l'uomo scosse la testa, tornando subito scuro in volto. - Non sappiamo che ne è stato di loro.

- Che sta succedendo? Perché gli Akuma controllano tutto? Cosa ne è del Conte? Ho visto un manifesto... - le domande che aveva appena posto lasciarono confusi gli scienziati del Quartier Generale Asiatico, si accorse subito Lavi, come se lui fosse il solo a non aver vissuto gli eventi che avevano portato al dominio degli Akuma sul mondo.

- Non dirmi che non ricordi nulla! Sei rimasto prigioniero troppo a lungo e ti hanno torturato? - rispose il dottor Wong meravigliato. - Il Conte del Millennio ci ha sconfitti ormai anni fa, e anche la nostra strenua resistenza è caduta quando Allen è diventato il 14° passando al nemico... Ora è lui il Conte. - con quella rivelazione l'uomo confermò le deduzioni di Lavi, ma almeno non aveva parlato di Esorcisti morti, cosa di cui il giovane Bookman fu immensamente grato.

- Io ricordo solo di essere stato inviato in missione a Wan Shan, con Bookman, Marie, Chaoji ed il Generale Tiedoll, e tutto era normale; poi abbiamo incontrato un Noah sconosciuto, e quando ieri mi sono svegliato il mondo apparteneva agli Akuma. - Lavi sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli arruffati. - Devo parlare con Komui, forse lui ha un'idea più precisa di cosa sta succedendo.

- Non possiamo comunicare, o scoprono che qui c'è ancora qualcuno. Gli Akuma controllano le linee telefoniche. - lo informò lo scienziato. - Abbiamo perso ogni contatto con il Quartier Generale Europeo, Komui è scomparso, tutti gli Esorcisti sono in mano al nuovo Conte, morti o esposti per le città come statue, e...

A quel punto Lavi aveva già smesso di ascoltare. _"Tutti gli Esorcisti sono in mano al Conte," _ballava nella sua mente, Dio, se Yuu era davvero nelle mani del Conte, chiunque fosse in quel momento... _"morti..." _No. _No, quello no_.

- Allora devo andare a cercare Komui. - dichiarò Lavi con espressione risoluta. - Solo lui può trovare una soluzione a quest'assurdità.

- Come vuoi. Seguimi. - lo invitò lo scienziato con un cenno della mano, e tutti gli altri superstiti si incamminarono dietro di loro. Wong condusse Lavi in quella che un tempo doveva essere la sala operativa, illustrandogli le condizioni del mondo in quel momento, raccontando di eventi che lui non ricordava fossero mai avvenuti. - Non attivare mai la tua Innocence se non è davvero indispensabile, gli Akuma la sentono subito e azionano una specie di allarme. - gli raccomandò poi l'uomo, confermando quel che lui aveva già dedotto da solo. - Inoltre... Bé, la popolazione ci è ostile. Devi nascondere che sei un Esorcista o verrai denunciato. Non indossiamo più Uniformi da quando... - Wong allargò le braccia in un gesto sconsolato.

- Lo so. - Lavi annuì, dando all'uomo una pacca sulla spalla, quindi gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi, questa volta terribilmente forzato. - Andiamo.

- Sei l'ultimo Esorcista rimasto... - protestò debolmente Wong, e gli altri scienziati mormorarono il loro assenso.

- Sarò prudente. Apri il gate. - chiese Lavi senza esitazione, sfoggiando un altro rassicurante sorriso altrettanto falso, ma nello sguardo aveva una luce triste.

Salutò tutti con ostentata baldanza, entrando nel portale.

l

* * *

l

**NOTE:** La canzone è "Total Eclipse of the Heart" di Bonnie Tyler, nota come la canzone d'amore più triste di tutti i tempi...

E' impressionante come si adatti a Lavi e Kanda, non c'è che dire^^"

l


	3. Chapter 3: Riunione e Incertezza

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

.  
Ho visto molte traduzioni di "Total Eclipse of the Heart", la canzone che ho usato in questa storia, tutte più o meno scarse... Quindi ci tenevo a puntualizzare che "fall apart" significa "andare in pezzi" mentre quando è usata l'espressione "turn around, bright eyes" ci si riferisce al voltarsi con negli occhi quella particolare luce che si assume quando si prova una gioia inesprimibile a parole, quando si vede la persona che ci è cara inaspettatamente, e la gioia ci illumina lo sguardo in modo speciale. Lo dico perchè ho visto tradotto anche "occhi sbrilluccicanti"... =_= (la sottoscritta avrebbe tradotto "lo sguardo illuminato", che sebbene sappia un poco di lampadario, è la cosa che si avvicina di più al senso della frase)

.******  
**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 3 – Riunione e Incertezza**

.

* * *

.

Kanda sollevò con cautela un tombino, sbirciando quel che riusciva a vedere della strada: tutto appariva tranquillo, silenzioso e deserto. Scansò il disco di metallo di lato, emergendo lentamente, guardingo, Lenalee stretta a sé sempre addormentata.

Sembrava notte inoltrata, difficilmente i loro movimenti sarebbero stati notati. L'Esorcista Giapponese si guardò intorno; non aveva alcuna idea di dove si trovasse, ma la cima dell'obelisco da cui erano fuggiti, che svettava alta sopra le case, gli forniva la direzione da seguire.

Prese in braccio Lenalee e si incamminò verso il luogo in cui ragionevolmente doveva esserci il Quartier Generale dell'Ordine Oscuro, mantenendosi il più possibile vicino agli edifici per evitare le sentinelle Akuma che pattugliavano il cielo.

Aveva percorso quasi metà strada e la stele si era fatta vicinissima, quando sentì il sibilo di un Akuma in volo troppo radente per i suoi gusti; si appiattì di colpo contro la parete di un'abitazione, Lenalee prontamente spostata su un solo braccio, in modo da avere mano libera con la spada se si fosse reso necessario.

L'Akuma passò su di loro senza vederli, ma il samurai si accorse di non essere più solo quando una voce maschile non troppo sobria gli consigliò di non amoreggiare con la sua donna così sfacciatamente in pubblico, se non voleva essere punito.

- Come? - Kanda si guardò, effettivamente il modo in cui stringeva Lenalee a sé per non farla scivolare a terra dava l'impressione che si stessero abbracciando.

- E' proibito avere relazioni, dovresti saperlo, l'amore... - gli occhi dell'uomo si spalancarono all'improvviso, notando la Divisa. - Sei un Esorcista! - a quella parola qualcosa si mosse dall'oscurità accanto all'uomo, e Kanda vide un piccolo Akuma sollevare le antenne puntandole verso di lui. - Aiu...

Fu un attimo, Mugen saettò trafiggendo l'Akuma e poi colpì con l'elsa la testa del testimone indesiderato durante il movimento di ritorno. Questi crollò in terra prima di riuscire a gridare alcunché, con grande sollievo di Kanda.

Ci avrebbero messo un po' a localizzare quel coso distrutto e scoprire che erano stati lì. Si spostò di corsa in un vicolo laterale, rinfoderando Mugen e riprendendo fiato.

- Kanda-kun? - mormorò Lenalee, la voce impastata dal sonno. - Che succede?

- Niente, era solo un rumore. - le rispose il giovane in tono calmo, sistemandosela nuovamente in braccio. - Dormi. - la ragazza gli sorrise, nascondendo poi il viso sul suo petto.

L'espressione di Kanda si addolcì un poco, ma l'ansia che sentiva nel cuore non accennava a sciogliersi; riprese a camminare con passo svelto, l'Ordine Oscuro non doveva essere lontano ormai. Se non scopriva in fretta cosa accidenti stava succedendo sarebbe impazzito.

Svoltando un angolo, lo sguardo gli cadde su un cartellone attaccato ad un lampione: _"Il Conte del Millennio vi guarda, non deludetelo," _ammoniva la scritta su di esso.

Solo che quello non era il Conte. O forse sì, se era vero quel che aveva affermato quel Noah, Tyki Mikk?

_"CHE; moyashi sei buono solo a causare problemi," _si disse Kanda, affrettando ancora di più l'andatura.

Come pensava non mancava molto, ben presto l'aumentata quantità di Akuma nel cielo gli disse che era arrivato a destinazione. Era piuttosto ovvio che avrebbero sorvegliato la zona dopo la sua performance sull'obelisco, ma non lo conoscevano se si illudevano di fermarlo con così poco; dopo qualche altro minuto di cammino il Quartier Generale fu in vista dritto davanti a lui.

Aggirò l'immenso palazzo addentrandosi nel boschetto che lo circondava, e raggiunto uno dei lati coperti dagli alberi poté introdursi all'interno non visto con il suo fardello.

Muovendosi con passo felpato, Kanda dette un'occhiata intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fossero sentinelle anche all'interno, poi adagiò Lenalee a terra facendo in modo che appoggiasse con la schiena contro una parete.

- E ora devo trovare il modo di contattare quell'idiota di Komui. - disse ad alta voce, sbuffando seccato.

- Ho già provato di tutto. E' inutile, Yuu, non funziona più niente qui dentro. - la familiare voce lo raggiunse inaspettata e Kanda si irrigidì riconoscendola, incredulo, pensando che fosse frutto della sua immaginazione.

Si voltò di scatto, vedendo effettivamente Lavi in piedi a pochi passi da lui ed i suoi occhi, dilatati per lo stupore, si illuminarono.

.

_(Turn around bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

._  
_

- Yuu... - mormorò l'altro Esorcista, sorridendogli, i capelli ribelli a stento trattenuti dalla sua bandana che sembravano di un rosso ancora più intenso nella penombra della stanza, altrettanto incredulo di trovarsi davanti proprio la persona la cui sorte gli premeva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Kanda mosse un passo verso il giovane Bookman, incerto, mentre Lavi faceva altrettanto. E poi il suo corpo si mosse da solo, lanciandosi verso Lavi, che lo incontrò a metà strada.

.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever  
_

._  
_

_"Sei... vivo..." _Quel pensiero occupava la mente di entrambi i giovani mentre si abbracciavano stringendosi disperatamente l'uno all'altro. _"Tu non sai quanta paura ho avuto..."_

._  
_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together  
_

._  
_

- Ah, Y-Yuu? - balbettò d'un tratto Lavi, forzando il solito tono scanzonato sopra il tremito carico di preoccupazione mista a sollievo che permeava la sua voce. - Mi stritoli... Come mai mi stai abbracciando? - Kanda sussultò a quelle parole, tornando bruscamente alla realtà.

- Non ti stavo affatto abbracciando, idiota! - protestò energicamente, liberandosi dalla stretta di Lavi. - Sei tu che lo stavi facendo!

- Sì? A me sembrava il contrario... - il giovane gli sorrise malizioso. - Ti sono mancato? - aggiunse quindi continuando a punzecchiarlo.

Kanda lo fissò sconcertato. Come era possibile che quell'idiota trovasse il modo di prenderlo in giro persino in una situazione come quella?

- Per niente! Piantala di dire idiozie! - esclamò sulla difensiva, confuso da quel che aveva provato, spaventato di aver perso il controllo di sé, ma soprattutto sopraffatto dalla gioia di vedere Lavi sano e salvo davanti ai suoi occhi.

- Era preoccupato per te, per quello ti è corso incontro abbracciandoti. - si intromise la voce di Lenalee, facendo voltare entrambi i giovani nella sua direzione.

- Non è vero! - Kanda negò ostinatamente, sotto lo sguardo severo della ragazza, mentre Lavi ridacchiava godendosi lo spettacolo, felice di vedere che, come loro, Lenalee era viva e stava bene.

- Kanda-kun, puoi anche ammettere una volta tanto di esserti preoccupato per qualcuno. - sottolineò Lenalee portandosi le mani sui fianchi e battendo un piede a terra. - Anche Lavi era in ansia per noi. - disse poi indicandolo, e il giovane Bookman confermò annuendo più volte.

- Pensatela come vi pare. - sbottò Kanda in tono tagliente, voltando loro le spalle. - Ho di meglio da fare che stare dietro alle vostre idiozie. Vado nell'ufficio di Komui a cercare un modo per contattarlo. - annunciò allontanandosi a grandi passi.

Qualunque cosa gli dicesse il suo cuore, non se la poteva permettere.

.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

._  
_

- Che testone! - gli gridò dietro Lenalee, ma la cosa non sortì nessun effetto.

_"CHE," _risuonò nel corridoio.

- Mi dispiace, Lavi. Ma credimi, era davvero preoccupato. Tutti... - la ragazza si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Lavi le posò una mano sulla spalla, ridacchiando ancora, nel tentativo di distrarla dai pensieri che chiaramente la stavano tormentando.

- Oh, Yuu è fatto così, prendere o lasciare! - le sorrise, unendo le mani dietro la nuca e stiracchiandosi leggermente. - E' il suo modo di dire che tiene a me, lo so. - lo disse in tono ironico, ma Lenalee ebbe l'impressione che Lavi stesse prendendo in giro principalmente sé stesso, e gliene sfuggiva la ragione.

- Mio fratello... non c'è? - domandò dopo un momento di silenzio, guardando l'altro Esorcista speranzosa; questi scosse il capo.

Lenalee sospirò e si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, come se improvvisamente sentisse un gran freddo. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, poi si avvicinò di nuovo alla parete sedendo in terra contro di essa. Lavi avanzò di qualche passo, chinandosi verso di lei.

- Komui non è qui, ma sono certo che è vivo, dobbiamo solo riuscire a parlare con lui. - le disse in tono gentile, sapendo quanto quella situazione dovesse essere dura per lei, soprattutto per...

Il pensiero lo colpì all'improvviso: Lenalee sapeva di Allen? E Yuu? Lavi si chiarì la voce, non aveva idea di come chiedere una cosa del genere alla ragazza, ma inaspettatamente lei lo precedette.

- L'ho visto, Lavi. - disse guardandolo con occhi colmi di disperazione. - Allen.

- C-come? - Lavi restò colpito dalla calma con cui Lenalee affrontava il discorso su un argomento che la toccava così nel profondo, e si chiese come l'avesse incontrato o se gli avesse parlato.

- Il Noah dentro di lui ha preso il sopravvento. - continuò la ragazza con un filo di voce, senza scendere nei particolari, come se facesse rapporto per una missione qualsiasi al fratello. - Kanda l'ha affrontato ma erano in tre, siamo dovuti scappare. - raccontò brevemente gli eventi che avevano ricondotto lei e Kanda in quel posto, confermando molti dei sospetti di Lavi; quando però lui le si inginocchiò davanti, con l'aria di chi vorrebbe offrire parole di conforto ma non riesce a trovarne di convincenti, Lenalee abbozzò un sorriso rassegnato e sospirò. - Sto bene. Vai da Kanda, sono sicura che con il tuo aiuto riuscirete a far funzionare il telefono. Io aspetterò qui.

Lavi avrebbe voluto obiettare, ma lo sguardo risoluto di Lenalee lo fece desistere. Si raddrizzò e rivolgendole un cenno affermativo la lasciò sola con i suoi pensieri.

.

Kanda frugava l'ufficio di Komui alla disperata ricerca di qualunque cosa potesse somigliare ad un golem o ad un qualsiasi trasmettitore, ma senza alcun esito. Tantomeno c'era traccia di un qualche messaggio che indicasse loro dove lo scienziato si fosse rintanato.

Il samurai gettò in terra un mucchio di documenti e dette un calcio alla sedia, spostandosi sul lato alla propria destra, poi appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla scrivania del Supervisore, scuotendo il capo, la mascella serrata per la sensazione di impotenza che provava.

- Yuu. - Lavi apparve all'ingresso della stanza, nello sguardo quella luce accattivante di sempre, ma sul volto un'espressione seria, come se stesse dicendo che il tempo dei giochi era finito. Kanda sollevò gli occhi dalle scartoffie sul tavolo, incontrando quello verde smeraldo di Lavi - Ho già guardato ovunque, è inutile. - gli ricordò ancora quest'ultimo.

- Guardiamo di nuovo allora! - ribatté Kanda con rabbia, artigliando i documenti sotto le sue dita. - Deve esserci un modo, deve...

- Lenalee mi ha detto di Allen. - rivelò allora il giovane Bookman, avanzando di qualche passo verso l'Esorcista Giapponese. Questi si raddrizzò, fronteggiandolo, ma non disse una sola parola a riguardo; eppure Lavi poteva leggere nei suoi occhi scuri quanto lo avesse scosso quel tradimento, quanto gli faceva apparire la situazione più disperata. - Yuu. Sono... davvero contento che tu sia qui con me. - mormorò poi abbozzando un sorriso, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Kanda, i cui occhi si dilatarono appena nel sentire quelle parole.

.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know_

_you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_

._  
_

Kanda continuò a fissare quel volto che gli sorrideva debolmente, incapace di rispondere. Poi d'un tratto le braccia di Lavi erano attorno a lui e lo stringevano così forte da togliergli il fiato, e Kanda rimase immobile per metà scioccato dal comportamento del compagno e per l'altra metà sopraffatto di desiderare che quel momento durasse per sempre.

- Sei vivo... - gli sussurrò Lavi fra i capelli, la voce carica di emozione. - Dio Yuu, tu non hai idea di quanta paura ho avuto di averti perso...

.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know_

_you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
_

._  
_

Kanda chiuse gli occhi, cingendo a sua volta la schiena di Lavi, affondando le dita attraverso la maglietta nel corpo del giovane. Era piuttosto inutile resistere, quando sapeva benissimo che anche lui aveva temuto tutto il tempo per la vita di Lavi, e tuttavia non riusciva a pronunciare quelle parole: _"Anche io," _sì, anche io ho avuto paura per te, _anche io_.

.

_Turnaround bright eyes, _

_Every now and then I fall apart  
_

._  
_

Sentì che Lavi gli posava un bacio fra i capelli, liberandoli dal nastro che li legava, e l'incanto si ruppe; paura e incertezza tornarono all'improvviso, e Kanda riaprì di scatto gli occhi tendendo ogni muscolo, irrigidendosi fra le braccia dell'altro giovane.

- Yuu, io... - mormorò ancora Lavi, facendo scivolare le dita fra le lunghe ciocche color dell'ebano.

Kanda capì che voleva confessargli qualcosa che lui non era pronto ad ascoltare, quindi non poté far altro per impedirglielo che allontanarlo da sé con un pugno al ventre, seppure dato quasi senza forza, solo il gesto e la spinta necessaria per liberarsi.

Lavi si portò le mani sul punto offeso e lo fissò con aria rassegnata. Si aspettava in realtà di essere respinto a viva forza, invece Yuu aveva accettato e persino ricambiato il suo abbraccio; evidentemente poi si era spinto troppo oltre, ma anche così era significativo che Yuu non gli avesse fatto male.

Quel pugno era stato solo simbolico, forse... forse poteva nutrire delle speranze, doveva solo dar tempo a Yuu di accettare i sentimenti che provava, perché era sicuro di non essere il solo ad averne.

- Sei un idiota... - borbottò Kanda dopo un attimo di smarrimento, riprendendo il controllo di sé e guadagnando la porta, ma Lavi non intendeva rinunciare, gli corse dietro afferrandolo per un braccio.

- Yuu! - lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta, l'espressione sul viso di Kanda, il leggero tremore del suo corpo, erano una silenziosa supplica di non insistere. Lavi gli sorrise, lasciando la presa, e annuì. - Porta qui Lenalee, è meglio se dormiamo tutti insieme in un posto meno esposto. Io vado a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, tu pensa alle coperte. - suggerì con voce sommessa; il samurai lo fissò sorpreso, si aspettava qualche discorso senza senso sul loro rapporto, invece Lavi questa volta aveva desistito.

Sollevato di potersi sottrarre a quella situazione che non era in grado di gestire, Kanda rispose con un cenno d'assenso e si allontanò per portare a termine quanto appena concordato.

.

Quando Lavi tornò nell'ufficio di Komui, Kanda aveva già sistemato Lenalee, e in terra c'erano altre coperte pronte per loro.

- Non era rimasta molta roba commestibile, dovremo accontentarci. - disse Bookman Junior porgendo del formaggio, qualche pezzo di carne secca, e dei contenitori di verdure sott'olio.

- Grazie, va benissimo Lavi. - Lenalee sorrise, iniziando a mangiare.

Kanda invece storse il naso, accantonando le verdure e facendo giusto qualche boccone di carne e un assaggio del formaggio. Lavi sogghignò alla reazione del compagno ma non disse nulla, afferrando la sua coperta e sistemandosi contro il muro dietro lo scrittoio di Komui.

Anche Lenalee si sistemò sotto le coperte, solo Kanda era rimasto in piedi appoggiato alla grande scrivania al centro della stanza.

"_Siamo tutti pronti per dormire tranne lui,"_ pensava Lavi, chiedendosi se il giovane fosse ancora combattuto tra ciò che sembrava provare e le regole cui entrambi avrebbero dovuto essere vincolati.

Poi Kanda si mosse, andandogli incontro, e Lavi lo fissò con occhi spalancati mentre gli sedeva accanto, appoggiandosi anch'egli contro la parete. Quando il silenzio fra loro iniziò ad essere troppo pesante, il giovane Bookman decise di discutere di ciò che avrebbero fatto da quel momento in avanti, per distrarre entrambi dal rispettivo tormento interiore.

- Se domani non troveremo nulla nemmeno nei laboratori, dovremo far ritorno al Quartier Generale Asiatico e stabilire la nostra base lì; sembra essere l'unico posto in cui c'è ancora qualcuno. - propose come unica alternativa possibile nella loro attuale situazione, strappando a Kanda un'occhiata sorpresa.

- Ci sei stato? - chiese subito il samurai, la speranza che non tutto fosse irrimediabilmente perduto che si riaccendeva in lui.

- Vengo da lì, per quel che ricordo la mia ultima missione era in Cina... - disse Lavi a bassa voce, come se parlasse più a sé stesso che all'altro giovane.

- Quindi anche tu non ricordi il cambiamento. - concluse Kanda, cercando di mantenere il tono della voce distaccato ma fallendo in parte, quando sull'ultima parola questa gli si incrinò appena.

- No. Sembra che solo noi Esorcisti avvertiamo quest'anomalia. - confermò il giovane, sospirando e afferrandosi le ginocchia con le mani, appoggiandovi poi sopra il mento. - Gli scienziati superstiti mi hanno detto che il Conte ha soggiogato il mondo da anni, eppure noi tre ricordiamo di essere partiti in missione solo pochi giorni or sono, e che tutto era normale.

- Non è possibile che io sia rimasto incosciente per anni... - mormorò Kanda con un filo di voce, le dita che afferravano nervosamente la coperta, piantandosi nelle sue cosce.

Oppure sì? Cercò di arginare i ricordi che gli si erano risvegliati all'improvviso nella mente, e fu scosso da un brivido di gelo.

- Yuu? - lo chiamò Lavi, accorgendosi che il suo corpo tremava e lo sguardo gli si era fatto vacuo; lo toccò gentilmente sulla spalla. Kanda sembrò tornare cosciente, e si voltò lentamente a guardarlo.

- Mi sono svegliato in un laboratorio. - disse con voce vuota, quasi stesse raccontando di un terribile incubo da cui si era appena destato. - Era deserto. A parte gli Akuma. - aggrottò le sopracciglia, ed i suoi lineamenti si tesero, evidenziando l'estremo pallore del suo volto. - Sembrava... una specie di magazzino di Innocence. Ho ripreso Mugen e sono scappato. - pronunciò l'ultima frase come se avesse compiuto la più vergognosa delle azioni, e Lavi gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi carichi di profonda comprensione, e di dolcezza, e di... Kanda dovette distogliere lo sguardo per non cedere all'impulso di abbracciarlo.

- Probabilmente ti stavano preparando per farti fare la stessa fine di Lenalee. - ipotizzò il giovane Bookman con l'intento di fargli capire che non era stata affatto un'azione vigliacca. - Meno male che sei riuscito a fuggire. - Kanda si limitò ad annuire ma non tornò a guardarlo, lasciando vagare gli occhi per la stanza, segno che considerava conclusa la conversazione.

Lavi sospirò e cercò di non pensare a ciò che li aspettava se davvero fossero stati gli unici Esorcisti superstiti, ma si accorse di non essere molto furbo nella scelta della cosa con cui sviare quei pensieri, perché anche se era proprio lì accanto a lui non poteva toccarlo...

.

Dopo qualche minuto di immobilità, l'apprendista Bookman non riuscì più a fuggire il vortice dei propri pensieri, cedendovi pur sapendo che sarebbe finita male; fece silenziosamente scivolare un braccio dietro la schiena di Kanda attirandolo più vicino a sé, e si trovò ad incontrarne lo sguardo serio con trepidazione, timoroso di essere nuovamente respinto.

.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_.  
_

Ma questa volta fu Kanda a fargli capire che poteva continuare, abbracciandolo spontaneamente e reclinando il capo sulla sua spalla.

.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_.  
_

Lavi avvolse entrambi nelle coperte, poi sfiorò con le labbra il viso di Yuu che con sua grande sorpresa non si sottrasse ma si voltò invece ad incontrarlo, unendo le loro labbra in un breve bacio che riempì il giovane Bookman di gioia. Non c'era bisogno di parole fra loro, non ce n'era mai stato.

.

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's __gonna__ start tonight_

_Forever's __gonna__ start tonight_

_.  
_

Lavi scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con il compagno e lo abbracciò più stretto, restando immobile così, finché entrambi non scivolarono nel sonno.

.

Una voce agitatissima interruppe il loro riposo, penetrando il torpore che li possedeva e richiamandoli dal mondo dei sogni.

- Lenalee! Oh, Lenalee sei proprio tu! - esclamò l'uomo, capelli e barba biondicci, e un grosso paio di occhiali sul naso. - E Lavi! Dio sia lodato! State bene? - i due giovani sussultarono, spalancando gli occhi di colpo, approfittando per allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro quando l'uomo si voltò stupito, sentendo la voce di Lenalee chiamarlo dall'altro lato della stanza.

- Signor Russel! Siete proprio voi? - la ragazza era scattata in piedi e lo guardava con occhi colmi di speranza, premendosi un pugno contro il petto. - Mio fratello... dov'è? Sta bene?

- Lenalee! - esclamò di nuovo l'uomo, voltandosi a guardare gli altri due Esorcisti, che ora sedevano a debita distanza, e riconoscendo Kanda accanto al sorridente Lavi, l'espressione irritata come al solito. Russel si grattò la nuca imbarazzato, preferendo ignorare l'errore di persona appena fatto evitando le scuse, soprattutto visto l'umore nero di Kanda. - Komui sta... ehm, bene. Considerata la sua perenne crisi dovuta alla tua cattura. - rispose alla domanda ansiosa di Lenalee, la quale emise un gran sospiro di sollievo a quella notizia; lo scienziato le sorrise invitando poi tutti e tre i giovani a seguirlo. - Credevamo si fossero introdotti degli Akuma quando abbiamo visto che l'energia del gate si era riattivata. Meno male che siete tornati!

- Dove siete ora? - chiese Lavi alzandosi e porgendo poi la mano a Kanda, che la ignorò facendo da solo.

- Alla vecchia sede. Andiamo, saranno tutti felici di rivedervi. - annunciò Russel facendo strada.

I tre Esorcisti si scambiarono sguardi d'intesa, sollevati di sapere che un altro Quartier Generale era sopravvissuto.

.

Uscirono fuori dal gate in sequenza, sotto gli occhi strabiliati dello scienziato che lo controllava, il quale fissò i tre Esorcisti come se fossero stati dei fantasmi. La loro guida si avvicinò all'uomo, passandogli una mano davanti agli occhi per averne l'attenzione, e questi deglutì a vuoto scusandosi ripetutamente.

- Dov'è Komui? - domandò subito Russel; l'altro scienziato indicò prontamente uno dei corridoi, stringendosi nelle spalle.

- Probabilmente vaga ancora dalle parti dei laboratori. - rispose, e il suo capo annuì, battendogli una mano sulla spalla con aria comprensiva.

- Andiamo. - disse poi rivolto a Lenalee, facendo segno a tutti quanti di andare con lui.

.

Komui vagava effettivamente come un'anima in pena per uno dei laboratori, proprio come era stato annunciato dallo scienziato addetto al gate, e quando Russel lo chiamò la prima volta parve non sentirlo nemmeno. L'uomo si voltò allora verso Lenalee, pregandola di essere lei a chiamarlo e la ragazza lo fece.

Komui si fermò di colpo udendo quella voce a lui ben nota pronunciare il suo nome, girandosi così velocemente che quasi gli caddero gli occhiali dal naso.

- Lenalee! - gridò alzando le braccia al cielo e precipitandosi verso di lei. - Lenalee! La mia adorata Lenalee è tornata! - l'uomo si gettò in ginocchio ai piedi della sorella, afferrandola per la vita e affondando il viso contro il suo stomaco, iniziando a piangere come una fontana. - La mia Lenalee è viva! - gemeva senza controllo, inondandole di lacrime la Divisa.

- Su, su, fratello, non fare così, sono tornata. Sono qui con te ora. Su, smetti di piangere. - cercava di calmarlo Lenalee, anche lei con le lacrime agli occhi, ma senza molto successo; Komui non accennava a lasciarla libera, continuando a farfugliare le stesse frasi.

_- CHE. - _sbottò Kanda davanti a quello spettacolo vergognoso, facendo per andarsene ma poi voltandosi improvvisamente indietro. - Ehi. Funziona tutto in questo posto? - chiese rivolto a Russel.

- Uh, sì, perché? - rispose lo scienziato colto alla sprovvista da quella richiesta.

- Ho bisogno di fare un bagno. - disse Kanda in tono gelido. - E di mangiare.

- Ah, sì, la zona ai primi piani è completamente attiva. - confermò Russel sorridendo bonario. - Intanto che vi sistemate vedrò di farvi preparare delle stanze nella parte ripristinata della torre.

Saputo quel che gli interessava, Kanda si incamminò senza degnare l'uomo di un'ulteriore replica. Lavi lo guardò allontanarsi, poi si girò verso Russel, quindi di nuovo verso Kanda.

- Yuu! - chiamò, ma senza ottenere risposta. - Devi perdonarlo, è davvero di cattivo umore oggi. - si scusò con il ricercatore, portando una mano a tormentarsi la nuca. - Vado con lui, anche a me serve un bel bagno, ed ho una fame da lupi! - detto questo salutò in fretta, correndo dietro a Kanda.

- Lavi! - gli gridò dietro lo scienziato, osservandolo con aria dubbiosa. Lavi si fermò di botto, perplesso, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, in attesa di udire ciò che doveva dirgli. - No, niente, va pure. - probabilmente era solo la sua immaginazione, si disse Russel, vedendo il giovane buttare un braccio al collo di Kanda e ricevere immancabilmente una gomitata nelle costole.

Tornò ad occuparsi di Komui, che stava ancora inondando di lacrime la povera Lenalee.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Barlumi di Memoria

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**_ATTENZIONE YAOI_ - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

Ultimamente non sono molto presente, lo so, ed avevo promesso di seguire un certo ordine di aggiornamenti, invece pubblico il nuovo capitolo di questa storia...

Non è un bel momento questo per me, ma cercherò ugualmente di proseguire con tutte le fanfiction in sospeso, non disperate u_u

Intanto, Buona Pasqua, e buona lettura^^

* * *

**4 – Barlumi di Memoria**

.

Quanto gli era mancato quel bagno, rifletteva tra sé Kanda mentre si rilassava nella grande vasca, gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata contro il bordo, i capelli liberi nell'acqua.

Lavi, immerso fino al torace, era seduto accanto a lui, e osservava la sua espressione per una volta quasi serena, ma ancora di più quegli splendidi capelli; allungò una mano per toccarli, facendo aprire di scatto gli occhi dell'altro giovane, che subito aggrottò le sopracciglia contrariato. Lavi gli sorrise, chinandosi allora su di lui per baciarlo, approfittando del fattore sorpresa.

Kanda si afferrò al compagno, assaporando a pieno per la prima volta come fosse un vero bacio, lasciando che l'apprendista Bookman gli insegnasse ogni movimento, ogni segreto, e quando sentì le mani di lui scendergli lungo il corpo non si oppose.

Forse non avrebbero più avuto un'altra occasione, poteva essere la loro prima ed ultima volta.

Il fluire dell'acqua attorno a loro gli dava una sensazione quasi di stordimento, avvertire le piccole onde che il loro muoversi produceva lambirgli la pelle mandava brividi di desiderio lungo la sua spina dorsale; Kanda non aveva mai lasciato che qualcuno lo toccasse così, mai nemmeno immaginato di poter un giorno voler prepotentemente essere accarezzato in quel modo così spinto, così terribilmente imbarazzante, eppure tanto meraviglioso.

– Ah! – si lasciò sfuggire quando Lavi gli afferrò le natiche avvicinando i loro corpi fino a farli combaciare; un gemito appena più forte seguì quel primo ansito allorché il respiro di Lavi gli colpì il collo, le labbra di lui che tracciavano un percorso di baci scendendo lentamente verso il suo torace.

Kanda reclinò il capo all'indietro, quasi immergendo la testa nell'acqua, nel sentire i denti del compagno chiudersi delicatamente attorno ad un capezzolo e tirarlo appena, per poi lambirlo con la lingua girando in cerchio più volte, dedicandosi quindi al tatuaggio adiacente.

Cercò di aggrapparsi meglio alle spalle di Lavi, risollevando la testa, il peso dei lunghi capelli ora completamente bagnati che rendeva quel compito più arduo; ma lui voleva assolutamente guardarlo, desiderava osservare Lavi mentre gli dava piacere, doveva leggere sul suo volto cosa provava, avere la certezza di non essersi sbagliato.

Spostò una mano sul bordo della vasca, puntellandosi per trovare stabilità e ottenere il suo scopo. Lavi sollevò il viso abbandonando il disegno sul suo petto e gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi disarmanti cui Kanda non riusciva ad opporre resistenza, anche se le parole che pronunciava contro l'altro Esorcista minacciavano sempre il contrario.

– Yuu... – mormorò il giovane unendo di nuovo le loro labbra, e Kanda ricambiò con una passione che non si aspettava di possedere.

L'amore era sempre stata una cosa che considerava stupida e inutile, il sesso poi non lo aveva mai contemplato fra le possibili eventualità della sua vita.

Invece stava accadendo, e lui lo voleva con tutte le sue forze, anche se non era affatto preparato su ciò che poteva aspettarsi.

Spalancò la bocca al contatto della mano di Lavi sul suo membro turgido, dando al giovane miglior accesso per approfondire il bacio, che si fece quasi selvaggio. Entrambi si toccavano senza trattenersi, lasciando segni purpurei sulla pelle, tirando ciocche di capelli, mordendo labbra, lingue, orecchie.

La mente di Kanda aveva smesso di riflettere sulla moralità di quell'atto, annebbiata dalla brama prepotente di avere Lavi contro di sé, le sue mani, il suo corpo, tutto dell'altro giovane che lo catturava, avvolti dal vapore e immersi in quell'acqua bollente che rifluiva contro di loro facendoli ondeggiare appena.

Lavi continuava a strofinare la sua virilità, e Kanda quasi si morse un labbro per impedirsi di urlare, consapevole che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentire i loro gemiti e indovinare quel che stavano facendo.

Quando però la mano di Lavi gli si insinuò fra le natiche non poté impedirsi di sussultare, emettendo un'esclamazione sorpresa che l'apprendista Bookman tacitò reclamando di nuovo la sua bocca.

Kanda sentì un dito insinuarglisi dentro, e capì cosa lo aspettava; non avrebbe mai pensato di essere lui a farsi possedere, meno che mai da Lavi, eppure si scopriva impaziente che accadesse, affamato di quel contatto, di poter sentire Lavi dentro di sé.

La sua lingua incontrò quella che impaziente gli chiedeva accesso con impeto, e Kanda allacciò le gambe dietro la schiena del compagno, facendogli chiaramente capire che non l'avrebbe fermato.

Un secondo dito si unì al primo, facendolo gemere alla sensazione sgradevole di essere violato in quel modo; si separarono per prendere fiato, e Kanda guardò intensamente Lavi, la sua espressione un misto di desiderio e paura, dolore e aspettativa, il sudore che gli imperlava il volto arrossato dal calore del bagno e dall'eccitazione, se non anche per buona parte dall'imbarazzo.

Accorgersi di gradire una cosa del genere per qualcuno come Kanda era motivo di vergogna, e Lavi lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro. Ritrasse le dita, abbozzando un sorriso impacciato.

– Yuu, ti farò male, se non vuoi... – iniziò a dire, la voce appena più di un sussurro; la mano che gli artigliava la spalla passò all'improvviso ad afferrargli i capelli.

Lavi si interruppe, sorpreso, e lo fu anche di più quando Kanda avvicinò a forza i loro visi fin quasi a far toccare ancora le labbra sulle sue.

– Prendimi, – gli ordinò risoluto – non m'importa un accidente di quanto farà male! – aggiunse risentito, non sopportava di sentirsi trattato come una donna, non l'aveva mai potuto tollerare. Lavi gli rivolse un'occhiata spaurita, una delle cose che più lo irritava, e al contempo lo faceva sentire strano; l'apprendista Bookman accendeva in lui sentimenti che non si era mai sognato di poter provare, e che nemmeno era in grado di identificare il più delle volte. – Fallo, maledizione! – sibilò forzando le sue labbra su quelle di Lavi, con un'ardore, un'urgenza, che tolse al giovane ogni esitazione.

Introdusse nuovamente le dita nel corpo di Kanda, spingendole in profondità questa volta, e ad esse ne aggiunse un terzo, allargandolo poi per preparare il compagno ad accogliere il suo membro pulsante.

Sentire Yuu chiedergli di continuare aveva fugato ogni dubbio nel cuore di Lavi, se lo desiderava c'erano anche buone probabilità che provasse per lui gli stessi suoi sentimenti, cosa di cui non si poteva mai essere certi con Kanda.

Interruppe il bacio e gli sorrise, in un modo così dolce che ebbe paura di essere colpito per quell'eccesso di sentimentalismo. Invece Yuu si strinse di più a lui; inarcò la schiena, spingendo contro le dita che lo frugavano, eccitandolo ancora di più.

Ritratta la mano, Lavi spinse con forza la propria erezione nel corpo di Kanda, osservando i suoi lineamenti tendersi per il dolore, le gambe serrarsi attorno a lui con più impeto; la mano che gli indugiava fra i capelli fiammeggianti abbandonò la presa, per ancorarsi anch'essa al bordo della vasca.

Quando Yuu tornò a guardarlo, negli occhi aveva una luce insolita, quasi avida; oppure era vera passione quella che gli faceva brillare così lo sguardo? Bookman Junior sperò fosse la seconda ipotesi quella giusta.

Kanda annuì per segnalare di essere pronto, e Lavi iniziò a muoversi piano per poi aumentare gradatamente il ritmo. Poteva leggere sofferenza sul volto di Yuu, ma non solo quella, una miriade di sensazioni si susseguivano specchiandosi nell'espressione del giovane, finché non ne fu vittoriosa solo una: piacere.

Lavi contemplò l'acqua fluire sul corpo di Yuu, i capelli ondeggiare tutt'attorno a lui come fili di pece, le braccia tese nello sforzo di contenere l'irruenza delle sue spinte e gli occhi che ardevano come braci fissi nel suo, invitandolo a forzare ancora.

_Più forte_, mimavano le labbra pallide di Kanda, e Lavi le chiamò ancora sue, accontentandolo con un ritmo sempre più violento, guidandolo al contempo in un bacio quasi disperato.

Perché anche Lavi sapeva che quella poteva essere la loro prima e ultima volta insieme.

Il dolore che si mescolava all'estasi fece saltare l'autocontrollo con cui Kanda si era imposto di non emettere lamenti imbarazzanti, ed i suoi ansiti soffocati si mutarono in gemiti sommessi, che crebbero immediatamente d'intensità quando Lavi cambiò angolo affondando più profondamente in lui.

Le loro voci si fusero, così come i loro corpi erano un tutt'uno, l'acqua che entrava e usciva da lui insieme a Lavi, spazzando via ogni pensiero coerente dalla sua mente, e Kanda raggiunse il limite, spargendo il suo seme fra i flutti, mormorando il nome del compagno.

Udire Yuu chiamarlo fu sufficiente a portare anche Lavi al culmine; il giovane si accasciò su Kanda, dopo averlo riempito del proprio orgasmo.

Entrambi ansimarono per diversi minuti prima di ricomporsi, e Lavi uscì lentamente dal corpo di colui che ora poteva definire a pieno titolo amante, continuando tuttavia a stringerlo contro di sé.

.

Il Professor Russel si era recato a vedere se i due Esorcisti stessero bene, era parecchio tempo che erano spariti per lavarsi e iniziava a temere che Kanda avesse trucidato barbaramente il povero apprendista Bookman.

Giunto davanti all'ingresso del bagno comune però i suoni che udì provenire dal suo interno non gli parvero affatto quelli di un brutale omicidio a sangue freddo, tutt'altro.

L'uomo pensò di essersi sbagliato, ma le voci erano indubitabilmente quelle di Kanda e Lavi, e dal genere di lamenti che proferivano non si trattava certo di un litigio.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che fra i due ci fosse del tenero, non lo aveva nemmeno mai sfiorato il sospetto; eppure questo dava un senso alla scena cui si era trovato davanti quando li aveva recuperati nell'altro Quartier Generale, per cui...

Avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere quella scoperta per sé, rifletté lo scienziato, non era davvero il caso che Komui sapesse, almeno per il momento.

Avevano già abbastanza guai con la situazione così com'era, non c'era alcun bisogno di peggiorarla. Sospirò, tornando ai propri compiti.

.

Jerry non poteva credere ai suoi occhi quando vide entrare Lavi e Kanda nella mensa, tale fu la gioia di saperli salvi e in buona salute.

Soprattutto però non si capacitava dell'espressione quasi soddisfatta sul viso dell'Esorcista Giapponese, che sembrava davvero sul punto di sorridere in alcuni momenti; e la cosa era piuttosto insolita. Molto insolita.

Tuttavia l'arrivo di Lenalee lo distolse da quei pensieri facendolo gridare di felicità. Abbracciò la ragazza con trasporto, lieto di rivedere anche lei viva, quindi preparò una montagna di roba per tutti.

L'intero staff, scientifico e non, celebrò il ritorno dei tre Esorcisti, e qui il cuoco notò un'altra anomalia: Kanda che sopportava la pseudo festa, restando accanto a Lavi.

L'uomo sorrise fra sé quando il suo caparbio spirito d'osservazione (che qualcuno avrebbe definito natura impicciona) dette i suoi frutti e vide per un attimo le mani dei due giovani stringersi sotto il tavolo.

Un altro segreto da mantenere, si disse Jerry compiaciuto.

.

Il giorno seguente Komui li convocò tutti nel suo ufficio per ascoltare il resoconto delle rispettive missioni, e fu sorpreso di constatare che non corrispondevano affatto con quelle che gli risultava di aver affidato loro.

Dopo aver riflettuto a lungo sulla cosa, anche lo scienziato si disse d'accordo con Lavi nel ritenere che l'Innocence avesse fatto sì che gli Esorcisti non fossero colpiti da quell'anomalia spazio-temporale, se di anomalia si poteva parlare.

Sembravano quasi essere tutti vittima di un futuro alternativo, a sentire il racconto dei tre giovani, sebbene non ci fosse nessun indizio su cosa potesse averlo provocato.

Comunque per il momento il quadro della situazione era fin troppo chiaro: erano ridotti ad un pugno di ribelli in disperata lotta contro una forza infinitamente superiore.

Komui sospirò; ma forse potevano cercare di riorganizzarsi, almeno fintanto che lui non avesse trovato la causa e studiato una soluzione a quell'assurdità.

– Riportare tutto ad un contesto più equilibrato sarebbe molto bello. – commentò lo scienziato, pensieroso. – Analizzerò meglio gli eventi, se davvero c'è stato qualcosa che ha disturbato il normale flusso della storia non può che essere connesso con l'Innocence e quindi non mi sarà difficile scoprirlo. – assicurò con enfasi, la fiducia in sé stesso completamente ripristinata.

– Contiamo su di te, fratello! – disse Lenalee con un sorriso, porgendogli l'amata tazza di caffè. – Intanto propongo di darci da fare per rintracciare gli altri superstiti, se ce ne sono.

– Vuoi tentare la liberazione degli altri Esorcisti? – Komui parve considerare attentamente quella possibilità, strofinandosi il mento e poi sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. – Si può provare, visto che siete in tre. Ma non abbiamo idea di dove li abbiano 'esposti'.

– Proviamo a partire dai luoghi in cui ricordiamo di essere stati mandati. – suggerì Lavi, e il Supervisore annuì. – Almeno un membro del gruppo inviato in missione è stato lasciato sul posto, e una squadra manca completamente all'appello, quella di Sokalo, che se non ricordo male era assegnata in Russia.

Kanda non commentò, limitandosi ad ascoltare, mentre Lenalee annuì, dichiarandosi d'accordo con Lavi.

– Sta bene, allora andrete in Russia, in Cina e poi in Grecia. – confermò Komui, fornendo le mappe attuali di tutte e tre le zone interessate. I tre Esorcisti le presero, e lo scienziato si alzò per abbracciare Lenalee. – Sii prudente, mi raccomando. – le disse prima di congedarli tutti. – E toglietevi quelle Divise, come adesso ben sapete la popolazione ci è ostile.

.

Il trio di Esorcisti nascosti sotto ampi mantelli uscì dalla chiesa in cui era collocato il gate, guardandosi attorno con circospezione; quindi, assicuratisi di non aver destato sospetti, i tre si addentrarono nelle vie della città.

Non ci volle molto perché vedessero un obelisco identico a quello di Londra, sul quale era collocata la teca che imprigionava Lenalee, e che qui portava su di sé un'uguale urna al cui interno riconobbero Miranda Lotto.

Si portarono sotto la stele senza incontrare alcun problema e scatenarono l'inferno, liberando Miranda in un batter d'occhio sia grazie al fattore sorpresa, sia grazie al Martello di Lavi, aiuto non indifferente per quel genere di recupero.

Kanda fece a pezzi con estrema precisione la barriera in cui era rinchiusa Miranda e Lenalee la prese fra le braccia impedendole di precipitare, portandola subito al sicuro a terra mentre i due compagni si adoperavano per ripulire il cielo da ogni Akuma presente.

Quando tutto fu di nuovo silenzio, Lavi e Kanda raggiunsero Lenalee, che si era riparata dietro il muro di una casa crollata nei pressi del posto ove aveva avuto luogo lo scontro.

Proprio in quel momento Miranda riaprì lentamente gli occhi.

– Lenalee... – mormorò la donna mettendo a fuoco il volto della persona china su di lei, che le sorreggeva la testa mantenendola adagiata sulle proprie gambe. – Sei viva... – Lenalee annuì, stringendole forte la mano.

– Già. – rispose, le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi minacciando di inondarle il volto provato.

– Dove siamo? – chiese Miranda confusa, osservando il fumo dei numerosi Level 1, 2 e 3 fatti a pezzi levarsi verso il cielo. – Che ne è stato dei Noah? Se ne sono andati? – Lenalee la rassicurò con un cenno affermativo del capo, e Kanda si voltò irritato emettendo uno dei suoi "_CHE_"; Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente, incrociando poi quello di Lenalee, facendole intendere che dovevano trovare un rifugio migliore per quella notte.

– Io faccio piazza pulita. – disse Kanda all'improvviso, allontanandosi senza aspettare una risposta.

– Yuu! – gli gridò dietro Lavi, riluttante a lasciarlo andare da solo sebbene sapesse che era perfettamente in grado di spazzarli via tutti senza alcun aiuto.

La verità era che da quando Komui aveva affidato loro quella missione Yuu si comportava di nuovo in modo scostante, e questo lo preoccupava molto. Lenalee gli rivolse un'occhiata comprensiva.

– Vai con lui. – lo esortò aiutando Miranda a mettersi seduta. – Noi qui ce la caviamo benissimo da sole, vero? – assicurò poi; l'altra Esorcista annuì con convinzione, e Lavi corse via.

La cittadina era piccola, e così si concessero di sterminare ogni Akuma che la popolava prima di fare rientro, trionfanti, al Quartier Generale nella vecchia torre.

Tuttavia era necessario battere il ferro finché caldo, quindi non aspettarono che Miranda si riprendesse del tutto, lasciandola alle cure di scienziati e staff medico; il giorno dopo si trasferirono al Quartier Generale Asiatico per andare in Cina, luogo in cui si era risvegliato Lavi.

Il giovane non ricordava di aver visto pilastri di sorta, ma era talmente preoccupato e sotto shock che poteva benissimo non essersi accorto; perché anche qui la stele c'era eccome, e sulla sommità era imprigionato Noise Marie.

La sua liberazione fu un'autentica passeggiata come per quella di Miranda, grazie alla tempestività dei loro spostamenti, e alla furia di Kanda.

Il samurai sembrava sfogare la propria rabbia sugli Akuma più del solito per qualche ragione che a Lavi al momento sfuggiva; o forse aveva capito perfettamente, solo si rifiutava di ammetterlo persino con sé stesso.

Questa volta il giovane Bookman dovette aiutare Lenalee a riportare il corpo esanime di Marie al sicuro a terra, mentre Kanda continuava a massacrare Akuma senza sosta. Solo quando il terreno fu coperto completamente di carcasse e sangue nero sembrò soddisfatto, raggiungendoli nel riparo che avevano trovato.

– Kanda? – la voce del compagno d'addestramento chiamò il suo nome, il tono appena un po' esitante. L'uomo non poteva vederlo, ma ne sentiva la presenza, riconosceva l'incedere deciso di Kanda e percepiva il suo odore.

– _CHE. __–_ gli giunse in risposta, ed un sorriso sollevato affiorò sulle labbra di Marie.

– E' bello sapere che non tutto è perduto... – mormorò questi stringendo la mano di Lenalee. – Dov'è il Maestro?

– Di lui non abbiamo notizie. – rivelò la ragazza con voce triste. – Ma sono certa che è vivo, lo troveremo. – promise; Marie sospirò, annuendo.

Kanda si mosse, a disagio, desiderando di essere altrove ma non potendo evitare quel compito; entro poche ore sarebbero partiti di nuovo per un'altra destinazione, l'ultima di quelle previste per quel primo contrattacco.

Ogni Esorcista liberato rafforzava la loro ribellione, e allo stesso tempo forniva a Komui nuovi elementi per capire come annullare gli effetti di quella realtà alterata. E lui si era reso conto di non volere che le cose tornassero come prima.

L'attesa snervante che giorno dopo giorno lo avvicinava al momento in cui il Supervisore avrebbe trovato la soluzione lo consumava dentro come un cancro, mentre la paura che tutto finisse così com'era iniziato lo soffocava, riempiendogli la gola quasi fosse liquida.

La missione Grecia si svolse esattamente allo stesso modo delle precedenti, e qui il trio di Esorcisti trovò il Generale Klaud Nine. Con quella città però avevano esaurito le locazioni 'sicure' in cui colpire, e ora le cose si sarebbero fatte più difficili, perché il Conte avrebbe preso senza dubbio dei provvedimenti.

.

Difatti, a Londra, i Noah erano riuniti al cospetto del loro capo, il quale stava ascoltando le notizie sulla liberazione di ben tre Esorcisti con stupore e rabbia.

Era stato gabbato, e la cosa gli era molto difficile da mandar giù; camminava avanti e indietro per la sala in cui aveva convocato quello che considerava un consiglio di guerra, inveendo a più riprese.

– Dannati Esorcisti! Dove si nascondono, perché non riusciamo a stanarli! – disse rivolto a quello che reputava il suo braccio destro, il quale lo ascoltava invece con aria di sufficienza, il sorriso beffardo con cui era solito accompagnare ogni sua azione stampato sulle labbra.

– Calmati, mio Conte, o non riuscirai più a tenere a bada il tuo ospite. – ribatté l'uomo, ottenendo soltanto di irritare ancora di più il suo giovane interlocutore.

– Sta' zitto! – tuonò quest'ultimo, gesticolando esasperato, mostrando però un inconfondibile tremore ed evidente difficoltà nei movimenti, nonostante gli scatti d'ira cui si era lasciato andare. – Fai spostare gli altri Esorcisti piuttosto! – boccheggiò portandosi una mano al volto, cosa che strappò un ghigno al Noah che lo stava punzecchiando.

– Agli ordini, ragazzo. – rispose quest'ultimo, e si inchinò portando una mano al petto con gesto teatrale che sapeva di farsa, provocando la reazione astiosa che si aspettava.

– Tyki! Smetti di farti gioco di me o te ne farò pentire! – sibilò il Noah nel corpo di Allen Walker, non più del tutto certo di quali fossero le intenzioni di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un suo alleato.

Il suo... Il 14° scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero e concentrarsi sul proprio interlocutore; ma Tyki gli rivolse un sorriso carico di sottintesi, svanendo senza rispondere.

.

Divisi in due squadre, una per Quartier Generale, gli Esorcisti ribelli continuarono ad attaccare una città dopo l'altra, sperando di rintracciare altri compagni, ma fallendo.

Nessuno dei Finder riusciva più ad ottenere informazioni attendibili senza insospettire la popolazione, e ormai non c'era più sorpresa; i Noah dovevano aver fatto rimuovere le teche, rinchiudendo i corpi congelati dei loro prigionieri in uno dei luoghi che utilizzavano come base.

Intanto le ricerche sull'anomalia continuavano. Komui annunciò loro di aver raccolto dei dati interessanti intorno ad uno degli altri Quartier Generali e che presto sarebbe stato in grado di localizzare con precisione l'origine del fenomeno.

Kanda aveva accolto la notizia con freddezza, come se non lo riguardasse, mentre tutti gli altri gioivano, tutti, persino Lavi. Ma quando quella sera furono soli e poté scrutare nell'occhio del giovane, il samurai vi lesse tristezza.

Anche Lavi aveva capito, anche lui temeva l'arrivo di quel momento, e questo rendeva ogni minuto che trascorrevano insieme sempre più disperato. Perché, a dispetto di quel che entrambi avrebbero voluto, normalità significava separazione.

Kanda non sapeva se fosse stato il mutamento di realtà a farlo cedere così a quel sentimento che aveva scoperto di provare, e in fin dei conti, nemmeno gli importava; 'il cambiamento', come lui lo chiamava, paradossalmente gli aveva reso la vita più sopportabile.

Lavi gli rendeva la vita più sopportabile. Non serviva che parlasse, Lavi capiva. Lavi era sempre al suo fianco. Adesso. Ma dopo? Se il mondo fosse tornato com'era, lo avrebbe avuto comunque sempre accanto? No.

Certamente no.

Così, tra una missione e l'altra, Kanda e Lavi si rifugiavano quasi tutto il tempo nella stanza che ancora dividevano nonostante ormai ne fossero state sistemate molte altre, ignorando le domande che in tanti si stavano ponendo su di loro.

Era come se volessero isolarsi dall'ansia opprimente che aleggiava quasi palpabile nei corridoi dell'Ordine, quella sottile paura del domani che Kanda poteva leggere negli occhi di ciascuno, scienziato, Esorcista, o Finder che fosse.

Come se entrambi sperassero di chiudere fuori della loro porta per la breve durata dei loro amplessi il buio di quel presente alterato.

Eppure il mondo cupo in cui si erano ritrovati non gli sembrava più tanto terribile, anzi al contrario era la prospettiva di tornare alla normalità che adesso spaventava Kanda.

– Yuu, che hai stasera? – chiese Lavi d'un tratto, accorgendosi che il compagno era distante e nemmeno rispondeva ai suoi baci.

– Niente. – Kanda rispose piano, quasi un sussurro; realizzando di essersi perso fra i suoi pensieri si spostò un poco, avvicinandosi di più al giovane Bookman e accogliendo le sue labbra sulle proprie.

– Yuu, io capisco quando qualcosa ti turba. – lo rimproverò Lavi assumendo un tono ferito, posandogli un bacio sulla lunga frangia. Kanda sospirò, fissandolo intensamente nell'unico occhio.

– Se Komui dovesse scoprire cosa è successo... se tutto tornasse normale... che ne sarebbe di noi? – sussurrò infine sforzandosi di non far tremare la voce.

Lavi fu sorpreso di sentire Yuu confessare apertamente le proprie paure, in particolare perché queste riguardavano il loro rapporto, e lui non poteva fugarle.

– Yuu... – disse soltanto; capiva perfettamente a cosa si riferiva Kanda, e non sapeva cosa rispondergli, non poteva fare alcun tipo di promessa. – Troveremo il modo.

– Certo. – mormorò Kanda, desiderando in cuor suo che quel mondo deviato continuasse per sempre, perché solo in un posto dove non erano niente altro che ribelli senza legge lasciati a sé stessi avrebbero potuto restare insieme.

.

Poi il giorno tanto temuto giunse. Komui li convocò per comunicare con orgoglio di aver individuato la Disturbanza, che, come sospettava fin dall'inizio, era legata all'Innocence.

C'era un punto in cui Innocence e Materia Oscura si erano mescolate, disse loro, e quello aveva creato il paradosso. Probabilmente era coinvolto un Akuma di livello piuttosto alto, se la mescolanza dei suoi processi mentali con la volontà di protezione dell'Innocence aveva dato origine ad un mondo del genere in cui gli Akuma 'proteggevano' la popolazione pur continuando a nutrirsi di essa per riprodursi.

Quella notizia aveva smosso qualcosa in Kanda, e adesso barlumi di memoria perduta iniziavano a riaffiorare. Ben presto ricordò dov'era quando si era svegliato, perché era lì e come ci era finito; e in particolare, ora che rammentava cos'era successo, conosceva la causa di tutto. Ma che fosse dannato se l'avrebbe mai rivelato.

Mantenere il segreto era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva. L'unico modo per non tornare indietro.

– Qualcosa non va? – gli chiese Lavi vedendo che la sua espressione si era fatta cupa, ed era divenuto mortalmente pallido in volto.

Kanda negò con decisione, come era solito. _Niente, non c'è niente che non va. _

– No. – disse calmo, e Lavi doveva accettare quella risposta, come sempre, perché capiva.

Perché sapeva che invece voleva dire _"Tutto, tutto questo dannato mondo non va," _e non sarebbe stato abbastanza.

.

Komui non poteva arrendersi vero? Mai una volta, maledizione. Solo qualche giorno, e già l'aveva localizzata: la zona di origine dell'interferenza era situata in Nord America.

Il momento era arrivato, infine. Era tempo di dirsi addio.

– Partite domani. – aveva annunciato il Supervisore.

Kanda aveva ascoltato impassibile, quindi si era voltato senza dire una parola, lasciando la stanza.

– Yuu! – gli aveva gridato Lavi raggiungendolo di corsa, ma lui non si era nemmeno fermato.

– Niente di tutto questo è reale. Non lo è mai stato. – aveva detto Kanda in tono vuoto, ignorando la presa di Lavi sul suo polso. – Dopo questa battaglia ognuno di noi tornerà ad essere quello che era.

Entrambi sapevano che era così che sarebbero andate le cose, nemmeno il giovane Bookman poteva negarlo.

Lo seguì in silenzio, perché Kanda non intendeva affatto scacciarlo, aveva solo citato un dato di fatto, gli aveva semplicemente detto che sapeva sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte insieme.

Proprio per quello non vi poteva rinunciare. E nemmeno lui.

.

* * *

**Cyborg22****: **Felice di averti tra i miei lettori, e grazie dei complimenti ^_^ Tuttavia, se segui da poco il manga forse non avresti dovuto affrontare questa storia, visto che parte dagli eventi che accadono nel capitolo 187...

Uno dei motivi delle poche recensioni potrebbe essere stato appunto che fino a poco fa era tutto un grosso spoiler ^^"" Un altro il fatto che come la odio io, suppongo che molti altri fan detestino questa parte, chissà. Mi consolo pensando che almeno io le ho dato un senso...

E questo ci riporta al comportamento dei personaggi. Scoprirsi in una realtà alterata, in un futuro catastrofico di cui non si conoscono le origini né le motivazioni è un colpo molto duro da incassare, per tutti. L'incertezza del domani che affrontavano prima non è paragonabile a quella in cui si trovano catapultati ora. Se lo spettro di poter morire da un momento all'altro era un deterrente in condizioni normali, ora è una potente motivazione a cogliere l'attimo prima della fine.

Quando senti che è l'ultima occasione che potresti avere, cambia tutto. E anche uno come Kanda si trova a dover prendere una decisione a riguardo, ad ammettere determinate cose con sé stesso.

"è esilarante la scena in cui Kanda viene scambiato per Lenalee"

Stavolta la cosa aveva un senso, perché in realtà è stato dato per scontato che dovesse essere Lenalee. Per la posizione in cui erano, Russel ha solo visto due occhi orientali chiusi e dei capelli neri, il resto era sotto la coperta. Poiché la persona in questione dormiva pacificamente appoggiata alla spalla di Lavi, Russel ha concluso che era per forza Lenalee.

"Spero che Bookman Senior non arrivi tanto presto a distruggere la neo-coppietta."

Eh, purtroppo arriverà. Arriva sempre, prima o poi.

"Non so dove trovi l'ispirazione per delle storie così originali"

Ecco, questa è una cosa che si chiedono in molti XD * getta un'occhiata a redseapearl*

Forse è perché, come si dice dalle mie parti, sto fuori come un balcone... O in questo caso, perchè detesto così tanto la timeline originale che _dovevo_ assolutamente cambiarla!

**SnowQueen****:** Grazie, mi fa piacere che l'hai apprezzata così tanto, così come la canzone. Trovo anche io che sia molto significativa ed anche particolarmente azzeccata per il rapporto che Lavi e Yuu condividono.

Purtroppo per motivi personali non sono molto in vena ultimamente, per cui mi scuso per la mia lentezza ad aggiornare. Ma i capitoli arrivano sempre, non temere.

E grazie anche per aver messo la storia fra i tuoi preferiti, lo apprezzo sempre molto.

Inoltre, "LaviYuu forever!" che ci sta sempre bene. XD

**redseapearl****:** Per te devo dare una risposta cumulativa XD Non insisterò sul contenzioso nato intorno all'originalità di questa storia, sai già come la penso in proposito...

"trovo che l'idea della teca sia bellissima: ha un qualcosa di macabro che ci sta molto bene!"

Confesso che l'idea della teca me l'ha data la reazione dell'Innocence di Lenalee XD Mi evocava una scena molto apocalittica il vedere gli Esorcisti rinchiusi dentro quel tipo di prigione come se fossero statue di cera.

"Diciamo solo che sapere Allen insieme a Tyki mi rende molto felice"

Solo che non è proprio Allen quello insieme a Tyki... Ma _uno_ che indossa il suo corpo XD Sì lo so, non è _uno_ qualsiasi. Ma non so quanto Tyki amerebbe conoscerlo in senso biblico. Oppure sì, chissà? Potrei aggiungere questo piccolo intermezzo, ci penso su.

"Bellissimi i pensieri di Kanda mentre ricorda Lavi con Total Eclipse of the Heart di sottofondo, molto cinematografico"

Volevo far capire che si era reso conto di ritrovarsi senza nulla in mano, con una vita vuota che nemmeno aveva vissuto, senza illusioni né aspirazioni. Senza prospettiva di un futuro ancora meno di quanto potesse avere prima. E Total Eclipse si adatta a pennello a lui, povero.

"Non è tristezza, è commozione per tutto ciò che succede tra Lavi e Kanda, per una volta non si sono persi troppo in inutili giri di parole e hanno capito subito cosa provano l'uno per l'altro"

Infatti si erano già interrogati a sufficienza riguardo i rispettivi sentimenti, e sebbene entrambi come ci si aspetterebbe avevano deciso di tenerseli dentro, il cambio repentino del mondo e di direzione della guerra ha scosso le loro decisioni spingendoli a riconsiderare tutto. E' vero che per Kanda anche prima valeva l'assioma del "non so se vivrò fino a domani", ma in questa nuova situazione assume un significato più profondo e tangibile, non è più solo uno spettro, è un peso insopportabile, una verità diventata innegabile.

Sapere che qualunque cosa facciano potrebbe essere l'ultima ha il potere di sbloccare persone assai più cocciute di Kanda; quanto a Lavi, bé, lui aveva il vincolo di Bookman. Ora che forse il vecchio è morto, che forse la guerra è perduta e potrebbe non esserci più un bel niente da registrare, anche Lavi può prendere un altro tipo di decisione.

"Tralasciamo l'imbarazzante scambio di persona"

Per questo ti rimando alla risposta che ho dato sopra ad un'altra lettrice, stavolta non c'era niente di malizioso nell'errore di Russel, poveretto!


End file.
